The Dark Phoenix
by God-like Turnabout
Summary: Being disbarred changed the life of Phoenix Wright forever. He realized the law was insufficient, so he's determined to make sure justice will be done... After 7 years of training his body into top condition, he's ready for this new mission. He's no longer a simple man. This is his story... This is his legend... The legend of the night... The legend of... The Dark Phoenix.
1. The Dark Phoenix Begins

The Dark Phoenix

**A/N: Ok. Here's the thing... I've been thinking about this crazy idea of turning the Ace Attorney cast into Batman characters. The first few chapters will be kinda long to build up the story, then I'll switch to shorter ones. If you want me to reveal my character transformation ideas or want me to keep you in suspense, leave a review or PM me. With that out of the way, onto the story. Oh, by the way. Someone mentioned my use of - instead of "" for dialogue, so I might as well clear that one out before we begin: the reason for using lines is mostly out of habit. Most of the books I've read throughout my life use them, and I prefer to keep quotation thingies to actually quote stuff. That's pretty much it, so let's move on.**

Chapter 1: The Dark Phoenix Begins.

The night... Mysterious, dangerous, so many secrets hidden within its veil. And yet so inviting. Maybe that's why I'm here, hiding, becoming one with it, becoming another secret of the night, waiting for something to happen...

-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

And then it happens. Another petty criminal stealing God knows what from a helpless woman. That is my signal to detach myself from the darkness and make sure justice is done. I jumped from the fifth floor of the building I was using to monitor the city, and glided towards this common burglar. I landed on top of him, knocking him out almost instantly. I like when things are easy, but I can't help feeling disappointed of how weak these guys tend to be. Once I tie him up to a water pipe to make sure he won't get away with this, I shoot my grapple gun to propel myself back to my usual spot... And then the cycle repeats itself: wait for something to happen, and do something about it.

By now, you might be wondering things like "Who is this guy?" or "Why is he doing this?". Well... I am a shadow... I am the night... I... am The Dark Phoenix. And this is my story...

7 years ago.

Before Dark Phoenix, I used to go by the name of Phoenix Wright. I still do to keep a somewhat normal life and turn the attention of everyone away from me, but I think my old self vanished after that case... I used to be a defense attorney. "Legend-killer", some people used to call me. Solved plenty of cases, got many clients a Not Guilty verdict, and most of all, I made sure justice was done. And then it happened: a magician charged for murder, a rival and possible murderer, and a little girl brought me what I thought would be decisive evidence to save my client. Decisive, alright, but not in the way I had expected. Turns out that paper was a product of forgery, and presenting forged evidence in court resulted in instant suspension and a scheduled audience. My client? Well, he did what every magician does: vanished in a smoke cloud without leaving a trace.

There were many things that bothered me about that case: first of all, that jerk of a client left his daughter behind. Even if she was the one who gave me what ended up being my doom, I couldn't just leave her on her own, so I adopted her once her dad vanished long enough for adoption to be allowed.

But what bothered me the most was how fast that rookie prosecutor/rockstar figured out my evidence was forged AND he even had the man who did it ready to testify... And then I remembered. Trucy, my client's daughter (well, now MY daughter), said a stranger had given it to her. How could I be such a foolish fool, as miss von Karma says? It was a trap! Someone wanted me to use that paper so the prosecutor could call his witness, sit back and watch me sink... And worst of all, being arrogant made me fall right into it. I should have double-checked that paper, but I went with the idea that it was an easy victory. And that made me feel sick. Maybe I didn't forge that thing, but using it to get a free win made me just as bad as Manfred von Karma. That idea kept haunting me for many days, turning my sleep nights into nightmares.

I was desperate, not knowing what to do anymore, and the only thing that kept me going was my new family, Trucy Gramarye-er, Trucy Wright (took me a while getting used to it). That, however, changed the night I was visited in my dreams by her... My deceased mentor, Mia Fey.

-Phoenix...

Her voice was soft at first, almost as if she was many miles away.

-Phoenix Wright...

Her voice became more clear the closer she came to me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I dead? Was this my mind falling apart and making me hallucinate? I mean, it's not like I didn't believe in spirits. You don't become the best friend of a spirit medium without seeing some weird stuff, after all.

-No, you're not dead yet. This is really me, talking to you from the spirit world through the dream realm.

*Is she reading my mind?* I thought.

-In the dream realm, there are no secrets. Your thoughts can be heard by anyone capable enough to hear them.

Once I knew my privacy was gone, my brain recovered what little logic it had left. Then I decided to ask a few questions:

-Dream realm? Why here? And how do I know you are the real Mia Fey?

-Yes, dream realm, Phoenix. What? Haven't you heard about Freddy Krueger?

It was her, alright. Chief always liked those old movies.

-And I'm visiting you here because it's easier for a spirit to contact the living through it. I didn't ask Maya to do it because the elders won't let her get out of Kurain right now.

That's right. Maya wasn't with me during the trial because she just recently became the master of The Kurain Channeling Technique. The elders said she had to stay in the village for a whole month so the people living there could get used to their new master and to complete a few rituals. I was planning to visit her since visits from outsiders are ok, but... You know what happened.

-Why are you here, Mia? I let you down. I allowed my confidence and arrogance to get the best of me... Or the worst, I should say. Are you here to tell me how bad I did it? How much of a disappointment I am to you!? Go ahead. I deserve it. It's the truth, anyway.

The scolding I expected to get from her, however, never showed up. Her words were much different than I expected:

-That's not why I'm here, Phoenix. And it's not the truth. Yes, you got overconfident in court, but mistakes happen all the time. We are humans, not gods! We're not perfect, so all we can do is learn from our mistakes, move on and try not to make them one more time.

-What's the point now? - I said to her. - I lost my badge, Zak Gramarye is gone and I'll probably never know what happened...

-Ha! And this is the guy that exposed me in more than one way?

That laugh, that voice. There was no way I'd ever forget about that man. The man that saved Maya back in Hazakura... The man that had a personal vendetta against me for no apparent reason... The man with the greatest amount of caffeine in his system I've ever faced in court...

-Diego Armando. - I said to confirm my theory.

-Look at you! I leave you alone for a few months, and you're falling apart, Trite. - He then took a sip from his mug. - Disappointing, indeed, but not for the reason you think.

Mr. Armando died shortly after the events at Hazakura. The injury on his face caused a critical infection. Usually, modern medicine would have fixed that, but his immune system had been weakened by the poison Dahlia used on him.

-What are you talking about? - I was officially confused by now.

-What Diego is trying to not-so-subtly imply is that you shouldn't give up yet. Right now, you have to turn things around and fix this disaster. - Mia told me.

-She's Wright, Trite... Ha! See what I did there, Mia? - If she did, the prize was an elbow to the ribs. - Jokes aside, this is the perfect moment to rise from the ashes of your failure. Your name is Phoenix, after all, and once you've reached the bottom of the mug, you have to refill the it, along with your life... That's one of my rules.

-What can I do? - That was all I could think of.

-Didn't I teach you anything? The only time a lawyer can cry, is when it's all over. - He said to me.

-Phoenix, look. If there's something the afterlife taught me is that our legal system is powerful, but not almighty. Look at what happened with Dahlia. - Mr. Armando tightened his grip on the mug when he heard that name. - I caught her, but she still managed to hurt many people after her execution through channeling. The only reason why the judge was ok with this whole spirit concept is because it happened in front of him. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened. - Mia said, and I started to get the idea.

-You want ME to investigate this under the radar?

-You catch up quickly... Wright. - Mr. Armando said.

-How am I gonna do that?

-That one is up to you to figure out. - Mia said. - I can tell you this, though: we have been told you have a fate that is greater than anything I could think of. You can and WILL make a difference not only for the legal system, but for the whole world.

-W-What? B-But how!?

-Atata! No spoilers, Wright. Knowing the flavor of your coffee before actually trying it ruins the thrill of drinking it. - Mr. Armando said, using one his coffee metaphors.

-Our time is running out, Phoenix. We must return to our place, and you need to wake up to a new day. And keep this in mind: even if you're no longer a lawyer, keep on smiling, no matter how bad it gets...

That was the last thing I heard from Mia before a light blinded me, and I had to close my eyes to protect them. When I opened them again, I was back in my room at the former Wright & Co. Law Office. I got out of bed, sweating endlessly and I went to check up on Trucy. She was deep in sleep, which was no surprise since that visit made me wake up at 7 in the morning. It was still too early to wake her up, so I just went to my couch and let my body drop on it, allowing my mind to wander in thought for about half an hour...

-Under the radar, huh? - I whispered before getting lost in thought...

2 Days Later

The next major change in my life happened during a regular day after I managed to settle things and balance small jobs and raising Trucy. I was going back home from the supermarket, enjoying the view of people coming and going, when I noticed a little girl the same age of Trucy crossing the street. Before my mind could drift into imagining the things I could teach to my new daughter, however, I noticed a car coming in at high speed... On its way to run over that poor little kid! On reaction, I dropped the plastic bag I was carrying and ran as fast as humanly possible, AND even faster, to save her. I grabbed the girl and kept running until I reached the sidewalk, which was probably a bad idea since I ended up crashing to a wall. Since it was obvious I wouldn't brake in time, I turned my back to the wall so the girl wouldn't get hurt and allowed physics to do their magic. Considering the hits life has given me (literally, in my case), this was nothing to me. All I cared about was saving an innocent life.

People came out of God knows where to cheer me on for what I did and the mother picked up her daughter and hugged her really tight, but my mind was somewhere else... "Saving an innocent life". That thought was ringing loudly in my head, and then I realized something: maybe the law can stop evil men and women like Matt Engarde and Dahlia Hawthorne, but only AFTER they wronged someone. What about stopping them before they do anything? And what about incidents like this? Things happen. That is a fact. What is the law supposed to do during an earthquake? Arrest the ground we're stepping on? Hell! An earthquake was responsible for DL-6! That earthquake gave Manfred a chance to kill.

Mia was right! Sometimes, our legal system is insufficient. We need something to cover the gaps the law has, something to make sure things that this legal system can't protect us from won't happen, something... Or someone who can make a difference. "You can and WILL make a difference". Her words echoed in my brain. Was this the fate she was talking about? Maybe it was the adrenaline in my blood after such a suicide mission, but I made up my mind right there. I don't know how, but I was going to make a difference... How I was going to make a difference was decided the next day.

The following morning.

-Four votes on favor. One votes against it... I'm sorry, Mr. Wright, but I have no choice but to remove your license to practice.

The judge from my last case was the one to deliver the final blow to my career. The votes favoring my disbarment were from him and three other people I had never seen before. Apparently, he took the use of forged evidence during one of his trials rather personal. One would think I'd be grateful to the person who voted on my favor, and at first I was... Until it was his turn to talk.

-I believe that Phoenix Wright is telling the truth. His story might sound absolutely crazy, but I highly doubt a man like him would knowingly resort to forgery.

His name was Kristoph Gavin, which I first thought would be a problem since the name of the prosecutor that "exposed the fraud", as they say, is Klavier Gavin. Whatever bond they share, I assumed it would just be another anchor sinking the S.S. Wright, but he was actually on my side.

-What makes you think that, Mr. Gavin? - The judge asked.

-I just have a hunch telling me he didn't do it. - He said, but his next words were what made me doubt him. - I'm not sure why, though.

That last comment made my Magatama react. The jewel, given to me by Maya, got colder when Kristoph said he wasn't sure about his hunch. I didn't see any Psyche-Lock, probably because I was too far from him, but I knew he was hiding something.

The meeting went like a flash after that. I was too busy planning what to do about Kristoph to acknowledge what anyone in that room was saying, but I had nothing. Luckily, the man himself gave me a chance on a silver platter. He approached me outside the courthouse with an offer:

-Excuse me, Mr. Wright. I'm really sorry about what happened, so I'd like to make it up to you.

And then it happened. One Psyche-Lock appeared in front of him, indicating that he didn't mean any of that... Funny. It usually takes me longer to find Locks in a person's heart. Considering I had nothing to prove he was a liar and this was a good chance to see what he was hiding, I decided to tag along with his plans.

-It's ok, Mr. Gavin...

-Call me Kristoph.

-Kristoph... Thank you for what you did back there, but you don't have to do this. - I told him. I thought giving in at the first attempt would look suspicious.

-I insist. It's the least I can do. - He said.

-*sigh* Why not? What do you have in mind? -I answered.

-Well... There's a new restaurant just a few blocks from here. Why don't we go there? My treat.

-Let's go then. - That's all I said.

If I'm right, Kristoph knows something about Klavier's surprise witness, so I had to get the most I could out of him. He took me to this new place, the Borscht Bowl Club, which was definitely different from the usual burger joint I visit with Maya. I let him order the food since I had no idea what anything on the menu was, and we talked for a while about random stuff. Since most of the case was public knowledge, I couldn't avoid mentioning things like adopting Trucy, but I decided to leave the most personal stuff like Maya or Kurain out of this in case something happened... And I'm really glad I did, because this meeting took a turn for the worst when the forgery became a topic.

-I can't believe a piece of paper destroyed me. - I said truthfully. It was still pretty hard to believe, after all.

-I know. Life is full of surprises, isn't it? - He said to me.

-It sure is. I mean, not only I get my ending handed to me by my client's daughter, but that prosecutor was ready to counter a move I got the very day of the trial. This guy, Klavier...

-Gavin. Klavier Gavin. My younger brother, which is why I feel really bad about it. - He said and more Locks appeared when he said he was sorry.

Funny. I'm learning more about him from his Psyche-Locks than from his actual words. He says he's sorry, and his Locks tell me he's not. He says he respects my methods, but they prove he despises the way I work. Now it was time to see what his Psyche-Locks had to say about the forgery.

-You know... It was really weird how prepared he was for something I got barely a few minutes before the trial. It was almost as if he knew that was coming before I even had a plan. - I told Kristoph.

-What? You think Klavier had something to do with that paper? I know my brother, and he's a good guy. - He said, and no Psyche-Locks appeared... Interesting.

-Well. Do you have any idea about what could have actually happened?

This was it. I knew this was the decisive moment of this meeting, and I was ready for anything that could happen... Or at least I thought I was.

-Sorry. I have no idea of what was the deal with that evidence or how my little brother was ready for it.

What I saw was beyond anything I had seen before. One individual Psyche-Lock appeared in front of him, but this one was completely different: a black Psyche-Lock, carrying a wicked aura all around it. I could feel it. It was dark, cold and full of despair. I came into this place expecting to get info on the person I thought was responsible for this mess, but instead I was having a conversation with the true culprit, and possibly someone even more dangerous than anyone I've met before. Engarde and Dahlia were definitely a threat, but none of them had this vibe. I felt like running away, but who knows what the result from making a wrong move next to him would be, so I kept my cool and allowed my tongue to do the work.

-Pity... Well, thanks for the food, Kristoph, but I have to get back home. I have a daughter to take care of, after all.

-I understand. It's been a pleasure, Wright.

More Locks, but by this point I couldn't care less. I left the place calmly, but I started to run back home after walking for one or two blocks. I stopped at a park to catch my breath and think things through. I don't know how, but Kristoph was behind this chaos, and he was probably dangerous. Even if I investigate him, if he knows something's up, he could go after me... Or worst of all, he could go after Trucy, or even friends like Maya or someone else! Someone had to find out the truth, but not Phoenix Wright.

I don't know how, but I reached a conclusion: any man that tries anything against Kristoph Gavin would be in danger. He had to be taken down, but no man could do it... So it wouldn't be a man that was responsible for it. As Phoenix Wright, I'm vulnerable. Phoenix Wright wouldn't be able to make a difference, so I had to become something else. I had to be something untouchable, incorruptible, something that not even he could eliminate... I had to become a symbol! Something that represented justice, hope, and the values humanity was based on, but only a few respected.

I got up and walked all the way back home, thinking about this new route my life was taking. The way I am right now, I can't be that symbol. I had to do something about it, and as my mind was coming up with new ideas, I remembered something Edgeworth told me before leaving in another business trip around the world: "I'm not leaving because I want to, Wright. I'm doing this because I have to develop my skills as a prosecutor". At first I thought he was back into that "Perfect Prosecutor" thing, but his answer was really admirable: "Perfection is impossible, Wright. I learned that a long time ago. However, we can be as close to it as our own determination allows. It's up to us to reach that point so we can become who we aspire to be". He was right. Just standing here would get me nowhere, so I had to learn how to fight back the injustice of this world.

Once I got home and made Trucy's lunch, I kept thinking about what I had to do: if the time comes where I need to defend myself from Kristoph or anyone else, I needed to work my body into a peak condition. I also had to train my mind, since reckless thinking is what got me into this in the first place. All I had to do was set things up at home before embarking on this journey...

2 days later.

I asked Gumshoe and Maggey to take care of Trucy while I was gone. Luckily, none of them thought I actually did it and, even if I feel bad for taking advantage of it, they're innocent enough to believe I was just going to look for a new job in another state and settle down. All it took were a few words and the promise of sending money every week (Gumshoe was reluctant at first, but his low paycheck made him agree after a second attempt). The real issue was convincing Trucy that I wouldn't leave forever like her "first daddy", as she called Zak.

-Why do you have to leave, daddy? - She said to me with that cute everything of hers.

-Because... - I couldn't come up with anything.

-Are you going to leave me like my first daddy did!? - She was about to cry.

-No! I would never leave you, Truce! - I came up with that name right there.

-Why do you call me like that? - She asked curious between sobbing.

-It's a nickname, Truce. It's what we use to call those we love and care about. I love you, Trucy, and I would never forgive myself if I left you.

-Th-Then why are you leaving?

Now I was ready to talk. This was the moment to let her know I was definitely going to come back.

-Because this world is broken, sweetie, and I have to fix it somehow. - Looking back to it, it does sound a little cheesy, but it's basically the truth.

She just stood there, looking at me for a while. Then she hugged me with those little arms of hers.

-I'll miss you, daddy.

My heart melted at that point, and I felt like dropping everything I was planning to do just so I could stay with her. Then I remembered how much of a risk Kristoph represented, and I knew many would pay the price if I left him free. I hugged Trucy back, and I told her...

-I'll miss you too, little lady.

As we separated, I saw a warm smile on her face, almost as if she had received a gift from the angels.

-Was that another nickname? "Little lady"?

She was definitely not making this easy.

-Another nickname, Truce.

Then I had an idea. I pulled out my cellphone and gave it to her.

-Take care of this for me, alright? I'll make sure to call you everyday until I'm back, ok? I promise.

She hugged me one last time.

-I will! I love you, daddy!

-Love you too, honey.

I said goodbye to her, Gumshoe and Maggey, asked them to tell Edgeworth about what happened once he came back from wherever he was, and left on foot. I already had a fairly good idea about what really happened behind this whole forgery business, but I decided to keep the details to myself and figure out the rest once my travel was done... But that was something I'd worry about when the time arrived. Right now, I had a mission, a journey to complete, and the smile of a little lady to keep me going. That smile was warm, caring, comforting, and it showed her inner strength.

Smiling during the hardest of times. That reminded me of someone else. Someone I had to see before leaving, and someone who deserved an explanation...

2 hours later.

The trip from the city to Kurain was long, but it was worth it just so I could see Maya again after all the insanity that I experienced. Once I got out of the bus, I ran all the way to the main residence. I couldn't care less about the supplies I was carrying on my back. All that mattered in that moment was telling her about what happened... And what was about to happen.

I knocked on the door the second I reached the Fey manor, and I was greeted by a little girl wearing one of the acolyte attires worn by members of the family...

-Mr. Nick!?

Pearl Fey, Maya's little cousin and someone who thought I was her "special someone", as she says.

-Hey, little Pearls. How are you?

-I'm ok. Did you come to see Master Maya? That is so romantic! - She said, putting a hand on each cheek and letting her imagination create many scenarios about me and Maya together, one way or another.

I had to begin my journey ASAP, so I had to turn down her fantasies.

-Yes, Pearls. I came to see Maya, but not for the reasons you think.

She appeared disappointed for a while, but she was back to her usual happiness in a matter of seconds.

-Oh! Ok, Mr. Nick , but Master Maya is currently busy meditating, and the elders are very strict about her training.

Those elders were all over her 24/7, according to her phone calls, but I just had to see her no matter what... And then Pearls and her constant comments about our "relationship" gave me an idea.

-Pretty please? Would you go and see if Maya can come out? Who knows? Maybe something will happen if I surprise her with this visit. - I said with a wink to her.

She definitely got the message, because she ran as fast as she could to find Maya and "let something happen". While I waited, I thought about what I was going to do: I wasn't just going to punch a problem in the face, not even him. That wouldn't be justice, but unnecessary violence. No... And even if I did that, what if I was punching the wrong person? To an extent, this was like any of my cases. Investigate, get the truth and take down the responsible party for whatever crime was committed. So I borrowed an idea from Edgeworth: he said he was traveling around the world to "develop his skills", which included the study of investigation techniques from everywhere. That was a good start for the brain part, and the body training would be much more simple. All I had to do was learn self-defense and combat stuff.I didn't know back then, but all that was easier said than done... A lot easier.

Once I had the basic idea for my travel, Pearls came back from the back of the manor. Unfortunately, it wasn't Maya the one coming with her, but the old, cranky elders. I knew they weren't happy with my visit, and the one in front made sure I noticed:

-What do you want here? - The first old man said, his voice full of contempt towards me.

-Look. I just want to talk to Ma - I stopped and corrected. - Master Maya, and I'll be out of your village faster than you can say "Go away!".

Thank God I corrected. Outside of here, Maya would always be Maya. But within Kurain, she was the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and being disrespectful to her in front of them would make this twice as hard... That's not to say they gave me green light instantly, though.

-What makes you think an outsider has any right to speak with the master? - Now it was an old woman talking.

-Not at all. I'm not demanding to have an audience with the master of Kurain. All I'm ASKING is to talk to my friend. I swear I won't bother you again until this whole "new master" process is complete after this.

-Well, your request has been considered before our arrival here, and it's been decided that you can't interrupt the master's meditation. - The first one said.

-What!? But why!?

-We've heard about you and your... crimes, Phoenix Wright. - The old hag said.

I realized two things: first of all, these two must have been the voicers of Kurain. Second, and most important, they knew about my reputation. Probably because Maya talks about me a lot, according to Pearls, and they decided to do their homework on me.

-I did not do it. I swear I'm not the one responsible for the forgery!

-What is for... forg... that thing you said, Mr. Nick? - Pearls asked from the back of the room.

-Something bad, Pearls. But I didn't do any of it, I swear. - I said as I walked to her.

-Stay away from the girl! - The old man shouted at me.

All the anger, frustration and misery from the last few days that had been building up, mixed with the pressure this people were putting over me, made me snap. I walked to the old guy with my hands turned to fists, and my logic engine made me stop right in front of him before I started to beat him into unconsciousness... But only barely. The adrenaline did make me intimidate him with words, though.

-Listen... My whole life went to hell due to some piece of garbage setting me up into using false evidence, which I totally DID NOT CREATE. My client left his own daughter alone, and even if she was the one who gave me that paper, I decided to take care of her, even if I have no idea how I'm going to do it. And now that I want to just have a little conversation with my best friend, you and your dumb group of senile and annoying mummies are the only thing between me and her, so here's the thing: either you bring Maya here ASAP! - By now I was shouting louder than I ever did in court. - OR ELSE IM GOING TO VENTILATE ALL OF MY FRUSTRATION BY USING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AS A TRAINING DUMMY AND MY PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!

-What is going on here!?

I recognized that voice. Hell! I could be in a crowded building and I could recognize that voice amongst the whole chaos.

-Maya?

I turned around to look at my friend: she was wearing a slightly different version of her usual attire (probably the one of the master), wearing the amulet of her mother around her neck and carrying a staff similar to the one Misty Fey had in Hazakura. Other than that, same hair style, same face... And that same smile it was always good to see.

-Nick? What are you...?

I'm not entirely sure of why I did it, but I ran past the elders and hugged Maya. The only reason why I hadn't hugged her with all of my strength was because that would probably hurt her. She returned the hug, even if awkwardly (can't say I blame her).

-Back away from the master! - The old man said.

-It's ok, guys. He's a friend. - Maya told them.

-But...

I was going to turn around to scare them off a little more, but then I noticed Maya giving them the most poisonous glare I've ever seen. All I heard after that were steps leaving that room.

-Er, Nick. The hug is nice and everything, but can I have my body back?

I backed away completely embarrassed, probably even blushing. I didn't dare to say anything, so Maya broke the awkward silence:

-So... How are you?

-Well... Can't complain, I guess. - Yeah, this was definitely awkward.

-I heard about what happened... You know. Your last case. - She jumped right into it.

I thought I might as well clear things up with her.

-I didn't do it.

-I know you didn't.

-I swear, Maya! I did present false evidence, but I didn't ask anyone to create it.

-And I believe you.

-I even have an idea about what happened and... Wait, what? - I was too busy explaining myself to notice what she had been saying.

-What? You thought I was going to believe what the press says? After what the media did to my family, I only watch news when I really have to, let alone believe anything they say.

Well, that was unexpected. I mean, sure, I didn't think she would turn her back on me like most people did, but I expected her to at least ask me for an explanation. Not just outright give me her full trust.

-Well, that was easy. Even friends like Gumshoe asked me to explain myself, or clients I got off the hook like Will Powers questioned their own cases. Not much and they didn't doubt me for too long, but you're the first person that believes me without a doubt.

Her smile softened from her usual joyful attitude to one similar to a mother comforting her child after a tragic event. And I was totally ok with being the child right now.

-After you saved me when no one else would pull me out of the darkness, we shared many moments together for those three years. We laughed, we cried, we went through one threat after another, and you always kept that noble attitude and that desire to help others that was unique of you. We helped many people together, including each other, as we fought over and over to find the truth. You never cared about winning as long as justice was done, so I think... No! I KNOW you would never do something that would put you on the same level as Manfred von Karma.

Once again, I felt overwhelmed with a need to be close to her, so I hugged her one more time. This time, she returned the hug in a more natural way.

-Thank you, Maya.

-No. You don't need to thank me. It's the least I can do after you helped me so many times before.

With that out of the way, I told her everything about the case, my new daughter, Mia's visit, my journey... And him. Once I was done, we just stood there as she was taking in this new information. Like last time, she broke the silence:

-And... How long are you leaving?

-A month. I got everything I could get from the Misham family, but I'm willing to bet there's still more about this. If I'm right, the more I wait to start investigating, the more time I give him to cover his tracks.

-Probably. - Was all she said.

Don't you just hate when you have one awkward silence after another, but you just can't come up with anything? Maya probably doesn't have that trouble.

-You know... The way you describe things, it sounds like the story of a superhero. Like the Steel Samurai! That would be so awesome!

-Now that's the Maya I know. The body of an adult with the mind of a 10 year-old kid, not the super serious master of Kurain. - I said in all honesty.

-Hey! I can be serious when it's necessary.

-For example?

-Oh, I'm sorry. Were you the one who scared away the cranky elders by sheer willpower?

*Touché* I thought.

-Anyway... I can see it: the hero of this city, moving through the rooftops as he watches over it, ensuring the safety of its citizens and punishing the wicked. The hero of LA! Super Phoenix!

Her eyes were burning with the passion she usually keeps for the episodes of the Samurai cartoons. She was really excited about this idea... So I couldn't resist the urge to knock her out of her cloud for a few laughs.

-Easy, there, Medium Girl. One step at a time, shall we? At least let me go into my "Epic Journey" before you start designing me a costume.

Mission accomplished. She was pouting like every time I had no money for burgers.

-Party pooper.

We just stared at each other before starting to laugh uncontrollably. It was good to share these kind of moments with her, but I knew it couldn't last forever. Once my sanity returned, I told her I had to leave. She took it rather well, but I noticed one single tear coming out of her left eye. I used my pointer finger to clean it up and told her:

-Hey. No need to cry. I'm not leaving forever. I'd leave you my phone, but I already used that idea.

-I know you'll come back. You always do, even at the toughest of times.

-What can I say? A Phoenix will always rise from his ashes. - I joked.

-You know what? You're more witty and talkative than last time we met. Maybe losing your badge had a positive effect on you.

She was right. Ever since my disbarment, I've done stuff I never did before: white lies to Gumshoe, getting the best out of Pearls and her fantasies, and even knocking Maya out of her own fantasies about heroes and stuff.

-I guess I am. Not having to play by the book anymore is kinda releasing. I'm more open about what I think and feel.

-Feelings... Those are always nice to express, aren't they? - She said and looked away from me.

-Are you ok? Is something bothering you? - I managed to connect the dots. My departure making her cry + depressed Maya = 4, right? - Is it about me leaving?

-NO! - *My poor eardrums* I thought. - Er, I mean... No. What makes you think that?

-You do realize I have a jewel that can show me when you're hiding something, right?

And it triggers on its own, so technically it's not my fault if I see something I shouldn't.

-Well...Remember what we were saying about me being serious when it's necessary?

-Uh, yeah. - I said unsure about what was her point.

-Here's the thing: right now... - She wrapped her arms around my neck. - I think it's time... - Her face was coming closer to mine. - To get serious.

All I felt at that moment were lips pressing against my own, but my mind was going crazy with... Joy? Was I really enjoying this? I mean, kissing is supposed to feel good, but there was no shock, surprise or anything of the sort. Only happiness, almost as if I was expecting this. And then I realized that I was, in fact, expecting this. Maybe Pearls and her fantasies gave me the idea, but deep inside of me, I had considered a relationship with Maya, albeit subconsciously. Whatever the reason, I embraced this new development, along with her, and rolled with it. We separated as the urge to get oxygen appeared, and just as we did...

-YAAAAAYYY!

We turned around to find a little familiar face spying on us. Pearls really liked this show.

-I knew you were meant to be together! This is so romantic! You were right, Mr. Nick! Something did happen!

She ran all over the place screaming stuff about Master Maya and her "special someone".

-"You were right, Mr. Nick ?" What did you tell her?

Less than a minute in our relationship, and I was already in trouble? Well, that was a good way to start, and probably a record for the male of the species.

-Well, you see. The thing is...

Before I embarrassed myself even more, we heard the loud screams of the elders... All five of them. That wasn't good.

-Well, look at that! That's my cue to get away from here.

-Don't think I won't find a way to make sure you pay for this. - She said, and knowing her, she probably would.

Before I ran away for my life, she gave me a peck on the cheek, wished me luck and told me to be careful. I somehow managed to avoid the blood-thirsty elders, and I was lucky enough to reach the bus station just as the last bus was about to leave. I got in and I didn't get out until we reached the last station, which was next to the interstate road. I started to walk following the road (I wanted to keep exercising constantly, so walking was a good option), and reminded myself of my goals and motivations...

My goal? Justice. My motivations? Every innocent person out there, especially those I care about. But most important, two particularly special girls I knew. I wasn't sure what was going to happen from that point on, but I knew this: whatever happened, I would turn things around for the best of everyone. And much like those girls, I would keep on smiling, no matter how bad it could get!

**A/N: So... He's a man with a mission. An outcast of society, but he will fight for it. And you have VIP seats to watch this story unfold. I know this chapter doesn't have too much action, but Batman Begins took about half hour of story and training (which I'm going to skip so we can get into dat sweet combat ASAP), and it was still pretty awesome.**

**You know the routine: review with your opinions, feel free to murder me and flame (I'm immortal and I can use flames to cook marshmallows :p ), and I appreciate all feedback this can get. Take care and stay awesome, people!**


	2. The Dark Phoenix Rises

The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 2: The Dark Phoenix Rises

-You're going down, Dark Freak!

Gang wars. Stupid and pointless; no matter which side wins, innocent people will get hurt and the winner side will carry on with their illegal activities. On the bright side, they're always a good training session. Two thugs come to me at the same time, each of them preparing a punch to my face. I duck under their jabs, get behind them and smash their heads against each other. Another, thinking that I'm distracted, charges to me, trying to grab me from behind. Unfortunately for him, I'm always aware of my surroundings. Before he can lay a finger on me, I turn around and grab him by his shirt. I raise him above my head before dropping him to the ground, his back hitting solid concrete.

-Next. - I say in a cold, indifferent and rough voice. The rough part is to make my voice more difficult to recognize in case I run into someone I know.

Realizing they've already lost, the three left start running for dear life. Two to the left into an alley, the other along the street we were in. I pull a set of bolas I had tied to my belt and toss them at the single guy, instantly incapacitating him. I used the grapple gun to reach the top of a building and I went after the remaining two, gliding once I run out of running space. I land on top of one of them, knocking him out, and an uppercut to the jaw takes care of the last one. I round them up in one place and decide to get back to my hideout in order to replenish the arsenal I've used during the night and do some minor repairs.

-I need an extraction. - I say to the person on the other side of my radio, the device well-placed and hidden on my ear.

-On it. - Is the response I get from the other side.

As I go back to hide in the darkness, my mind drifts back to the memories of how everything started... My travels went rather easily: a whole month going from one state to the other, training under different masters of Martial Arts and researching investigation techniques and forensic technology. Old and new, practical or unusual, I practiced every move and learned every method I could ever need. Once I went back to LA, I kept training and researching whenever I had the spare time for it. I spent a whole year after my return polishing my skills and surviving with a daughter under my care. After that, without dropping my physical workout, I dedicated myself to solve the mystery of the Gramarye case, the forgery, and most importantly, taking down Kristoph and clearing my name. I had to give him credit, he was really careful; transactions between him and Misham were made through a PO box paid in cash, therefore untraceable. All Drew Misham had to do was drop a letter in his mailbox as usual, and the Post Office would do the rest. His connection to Zak from being his lawyer before me? Protected by attorney-client privilege. I was ready to give up and get a confession out of him by brute force, but my golden chance came one night, courtesy of someone I never thought I'd see again...

Date: April 17.

Not allowed to practice law, I had to find a way to get money to support myself and Trucy. Part of it came from my little girl offering to work at a place called "Wonder Bar", but I was definitely not going to rely on her work. The only reason why I allowed it was because she insisted that I let her "perform in front of an audience like a true magician". I, on the other hand, got the money from two different places: fight clubs and playing piano at Borscht. I know what you must be thinking about fight clubs being illegal, but I did it so I could train in a real environment, and I used the Magatama to make sure my opponent wasn't being forced to fight; if they were, I'd drop the match.

Right now, I was at my most regular job... Although, I'm not really good at piano. That was actually just a cover for something else. As I was doing a bad attempt at playing, I felt someone approaching me from behind. I learned how to feel someone coming in like that long before that night, so I just grabbed a bottle of grape juice (I got really hooked on it for some reason), and made it clear that this person didn't catch me off-guard...

-Can I help you?

-I have a request for you. - The man, as I noticed from his voice, said.

-Sorry. I don't take music requests. You're gonna have to deal with the songs I know.

-I'm not here for a song; I'm here for business. - The guy said with a voice that was starting to sound rather familiar.

I didn't turn to look at him yet. No point in doing so if he was going to back out after telling him the price; so I opened my bottle and sipped a little before telling him the cost.

-100 bucks to challenge the champion. One game. No rematch.

-I have the money. You still owe me a rematch after our last game seven years ago, after all.

Seven years ago? Usually, those who come for a challenge are either new, or played with me one week before their rematch, at most. The only game I can think of that old was with one the responsible of ruining... No! CHANGING my life.

-Heh. Took you long enough to show your face again... - I finally turned around. - Zak Gramarye.

-I don't use that name anymore. Call me Shadi Smith.

Zak Gramarye. Magician, single dad, fugitive of the law and someone I would not trust my life to. The reason I'm showing a great disdain towards him is because of the meeting we had before our poker game. He told me about the last will of his deceased boss, Magnifi Gramarye; the test he and Valant had to take (makes me wonder if being a jerk comes with being a Gramarye); and how the time limit for the copyright of the Gramarye tricks was about to expire, which would give Valant full right over them. Apparently, Zak was the one who passed the test, and Magnifi left him the rights in a piece of paper. That piece of paper was the evidence the forged document was trying to emulate, and this guy had it with him all along, even during the trial. And what did he do? He just stood there without saying anything as I went into that courtroom, only to ruin my career! So, yeah; I won't say this in front of MY daughter, but her first daddy was an epic jerk.

Sabotage aside, he asked me to sign as a witness of the transference of the Gramarye tricks from him to Trucy. Once we were done, he gave me the official document and we went to the basement for our poker game. Before we started, however, my curious side kicked in...

-Before we get into business mode, let me ask you something.

-Go ahead.

-How exactly did you vanish from the courtroom?

-Haven't you heard? A great magician will never reveal his secrets. - He said to me.

-Look, I already know about how you used Trucy as a distraction for the guard outside of the room. You might as well tell me the rest of it.

He kept refusing to let me know.

-Tell you what: why don't you use those amazing detective skills of yours and figure it out?

I wasn't angry, but I was really interested in that disappearing act he did. If he could escape a crowded room like that, I could definitely use it to avoid a fight that I was probably going to lose and catch an opponent off-guard with a surprise attack. His refusal was getting annoying really fast, though, so I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall to prove I was "extremely curious".

-Listen, Zak, Shadi or whoever you claim to be. I took your case, even thought you lied to me day-1, which got me disbarred. I took care of your daughter, and I still helped you with that copyright thing. The least you can do is answer my only question, so start talking before I leave you unable to raise a simple card. Got it?

Again, I wasn't angry, but I sure know how to fake it. He finally gave in and told me everything about the disappearing act: smoke bombs and distractions. The bombs are shaped into small capsules, each containing a great amount of compressed fluid that becomes gas upon contact with oxygen. As he was writing the ingredients for me, he told me about the other half of the trick. The key, according to him, was to make people look where you wanted them to instead of where they should be. If I was going to move to the right, I had to make everyone look left, up, or even down; anywhere but your actual location.

After that, we moved onto the game. After a few moves, I decided to put the note with the ingredients inside one of my pockets. Doing so allowed me to find a card that someone planted inside of it, probably to make me look like a fraud. I wasn't going to let that happen twice in a lifetime, so I hid it in a bottle, and the game moved on. His accusation came in, but he found nothing while searching me, so he started to argue with a waitress (obviously his partner), and knocked her out. Since the basement had no established phone nor reception, I went upstairs to call the police, and I returned downstairs to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else; but I was greeted by an unexpected scene. The waitress (Olga, I think her name was) was in the exact same position on the ground, but Zak wasn't going to hurt anyone again anytime soon. Kinda hard to do when you're dead from a single blow to the head.

The cops were already on their way here, so I checked for evidence of who could have done it. I found almost nothing, except some minor things. I decided I'd do better thinking about possible suspects for this. As far as everyone knows, this is Shadi Smith: a stranger from outside of the country, so that was a dead end. Then I switched my train of thought... Who would want Zak Gramarye dead? After ruling out suspects, I reached a possible answer: Kristoph Gavin.

My brain decided that he was the killer, so I followed that idea. He probably told Zak about the forgery, or he knew something that Gavin wanted to keep a secret. Either way, everything made sense. I even remembered the secret passage behind Zak's seat and how Kristoph was aware of it. All that was missing was, oddly enough, a crucial piece of evidence. If it had happened the way I thought it did, his position was wrong and the bleeding should have stained one of Zak's cards... And then I had an idea.

Before the police could get here, I spun the victim's chair and allowed gravity to pour some blood onto another card. I kept the card with me; I'd give it to Trucy so she could give it to my defense attorney. That reminded me that I had to get one, since this whole scenario looked like an obvious "Wright did it!". So I decided to call an old friend to do the work...

The present.

-He vanished? Where the hell is he!?

As I was waiting for my transport, another fight erupted near my location. I went to stop it, only to land right into an ambush. That trick does come in handy for situations like this, allowing me a quick retreat into a better position. I also discovered that bombs are a really good way to confuse a hostile group so I can take them down while they can't see anything. From my new position on top of a residential building, I threw a couple of bombs in the middle of the group. Panic and confusion invading them, I glide my way back into the fight, taking down two thugs with a kick from each leg into their faces. One jab at another's stomach; throw the one that got on top of me into the ground, punching him in the face, and causing his head to hit the concrete; elbowing a third on the ribs. One by one, all ten of them end up either unconscious or somehow unable to move. No permanent damage, but they'll definitely feel a little sore for a while.

My routine of gathering offenders for the police done, I go back to the darkness and allow my mind to remember the glory of taking down the greatest of threats... My trap worked. One testimony and piece of evidence at a time, Kristoph fell apart and he was eventually arrested. Then again, if it wasn't for that kid with silly hair, Apollo Justice, I'd be probably behind bars, or even dead from execution. I'd noticed the guy a few days prior to that game, and I knew he would be the key to all of this. His connection to the Gramarye family and their "perceive" ability proved to be useful more than once, even if he wasn't all that happy about my card trick. He'd punched me once he knew about it, and I'm actually glad he did. All that stuff about "he who fights monsters" was becoming real, and forgery made me no better than Kristoph. I don't even dare to think about what would have happened if Justice hadn't knocked some sense into me.

My reminiscence ends when I hear a certain car engine coming closer. I jumped off of the rooftop I was on and into the vehicle, using my cape to make my fall slower; the top of The Darkness (temporary name, unless I can't come up with anything better) opens up so I can get in. As soon as I fasten my seat belt and start the car, a voice comes from the radio:

-Are you done already?

-Not yet. I need to reload. - I said using my fake voice.

-You do realize there's no point in using the voice with someone who knows the truth, right Mr. Wright? - My partner said.

-Haha... I guess you're right. Plus, I owe you for designing all the gadgets and devices I use.

-No. I'm the one who's in your debt for saving my life.

-Tell you what. Let's just say we're even... - I got caught up in the conversation, so it was only then that I started to drive back to The Cave. - Shall we, Cody?

-Meh. Works for me. - Cody agreed.

Cody Hackins. The first time we met was during the early days of my legal practice, and he was just a kid who happened to witness a murder. When that trial concluded, I was actually grateful that it was probably the last time we'd see each other. Out of all the people I had ever known, he wasn't top 10 on the list of people I thought would be necessary to do this... I guess fate does like to be as random as possible.

1 month after Gavin's arrest.

With Kristoph locked away for good, I felt more at ease in general. I felt that this was the best moment to put all of my training to good use, so I improvised a disguise using a ski mask to hide my identity, thick gloves to protect my hands during combat and leave no fingerprints, and a wide assortment of sports protection, all hidden under a sweater. I made sure to cover the vital areas without adding too much weight that would compromise my mobility, and capitalized on my parkour practice. All of this gave me safety, mobility, and since it didn't require much preparation, it allowed me to begin my mission as soon as possible.

I went out a few nights after the first case with Polly (I just love messing around with that kid for some reason) under my command. I wasn't really sure of how I was supposed to do this... Scratch that! I wasn't even sure of WHAT I was supposed to do, but I thought "I'm already out here", so I just rolled with it. At first, I just moved through the streets and rooftops, looking for something to do. I assumed that a night on the city would give me something, anything to do, but I didn't find it during the first hour. I was ready to give up, and a full hour of doing nothing but running around wearing an improvised costume made me realize how dumb I must have looked. I turned in the direction of the Wright Anything Agency, but something caught my attention before I could take my first step back...

-Leave me alone, jerks! - I heard a young male shout.

-Of course. Just give us that bag of yours and we'll be outta here. - An older man said.

-Don't forget about emptying your pockets, or else things could get really ugly. - A woman said.

I looked around for the source of this conversation, and then I found it: a couple in biker-like clothing, cornering a kid no older than 16. He was wearing black pants and a green jacket. Under the jacket, there was a shirt with a symbol in the middle. It was a character that I could identity anywhere, considering Maya always made me watch its show: the Steel Samurai. The kid ran a hand through his messy hair, obviously stressed from his predicament.

I had to act quickly, but smartly. Luckily for me, they went into an alley. A perfect place for me to walk in behind them silently and catch them off-guard. When they were deep enough into it, I climbed down the building I was on and moved quietly, using the shadows to avoid getting spotted. As I was getting closer, I noticed a vague smell of alcohol, probably because they were drinking, and I heard something fall to the ground.

-There! Now just let me go! - The kid said without stuttering. *I must admit it: he's one brave fellow.* I thought.

-Good boy. But you know what, honey? - The man said between drunk hiccups.

-What is it? - The lady asked.

-I feel like doing a little exercise. How would you like helping us with it, kiddo?

-H-Help you? - Fear was starting to get to him.

-Yeah. You see... - They both cracked their knuckles. - We need a punching bag.

It was time to get in. I moved into the alley, giving the poor guy a sign to stay quiet once he noticed my presence. Once I was close enough, I did a low kick to the guy's leg and elbowed him in the face while he was airborne. As for her, she tried to hit me from the right, so I grabbed her arm and used her momentum to toss her to the other side. She landed on her side right next to her lover, and they both got up rather quickly. Probably all the alcohol in their system numbed the pain, but that didn't matter. They came to me at full speed, but there's something I learned during my training: never engage an opponent while you're angry. It makes you reckless. I hit the guy with my open left palm in his nose while catching her punch with the other, and then I used it for a classic "Stop hitting yourself". She was down for the count, but he was a fighter. He made a last attempt to hit me, so I hit him one more time hard in the face. I knew that would not take him out, but I approached while he was hastily covering his broken nose and started to hit him with a flurry of punches all over his body, finishing him off by grabbing his head and smashing it against a wall. I checked their pulses, and once I made sure they were both still breathing, I turned to look at the kid.

-You ok, boy?

He just nodded, obviously unable to talk from the shock of watching this fight. I turned to leave the alley and continue my watch, when I heard his voice again:

-That... was... AWESOME!

I sensed him coming at me without ill intent, but I couldn't let him discover my identity. But somehow, he ended up in front of me before I could retreat. *Fast kid* I thought.

-How did you do that!? That was beyond anything I've ever seen in any of the Samurai cartoons! And you didn't even need a weapon. Imagine if you could get something like...

Before he could go into Samurai references I would probably miss, I reached for an emergency stair and climbed my way to the top. Once I was back on a rooftop, I heard him shout:

-Hey! Where are you going? At least tell me who you are!

I just stood there, thinking about that question. *Who am I?* Obviously, I couldn't tell him I was Phoenix Wright, but I couldn't think of anything good, either. All I did was run away and get lost deep into the night, thinking about what just happened...

*I can't believe it!* I kept screaming in my head. *I just got into a fight and saved someone!* I was there, I did it, and I still couldn't believe it. I felt the adrenaline, the excitement, I was ready to do it all over again if I had to, I was proud of it... *Wait, PROUD?* And then I stopped mid-run. That's how it all started: pride about my work became overconfidence, overconfidence became arrogance, and arrogance resulted in a lost career. If I was going to keep doing this, I had to keep a neutral mentality about it. I wasn't doing this to be recognized, I wasn't after the glory or anything like that. I was doing this because it's the right thing to do, and because someone had to do it. With my mind at peace, I kept looking around the city. Looking for incidents to be prevented. Looking for crimes being committed. Looking for people who had no one to save them, and that couldn't save themselves. In a way, it was like old times... Somehow.

The rest of the night didn't go that smoothly. Punches and kicks were delivered in BOTH directions. The more I kept doing it, the more exhausted I was getting; and that resulted in me getting sloppy and taking more than a few hits. I started my way back home a couple of hours before the sunset (thank God my watch didn't break during the action), and went to sleep. Good thing my daughter learned how to cook since I suck at it, or else I'd have to wake up to do breakfast. When I did get out of bed, it was around two o'clock and I had the office all for myself. Trucy was probably out with her friends and I gave Polly a few days off. In the meantime, I decided to check out a few police reports that a friend I'd met online hacked for me. That way, I could identify the risky areas of the city and spare me the pointless running. I made a map and hid it along with my "equipment". I felt like watching TV, so I turned it on, expecting I'd fall asleep again, even if my everything was killing me. I somehow ended up watching a special report on the news...

-Thank you, Frank. We're here in one of the most crime-plagued areas of the city, investigating several reports about what witnesses can only describe as "a masked vigilante".

*Huh. News travel fast* I thought.

-Here we have what we believe to be the first leftovers of this person's actions: two known members of a gang and the one who was going to be their new victim, if not for the interference of this vigilante.

The camera moved to record the scene of my first fight, along with...

-He was so awesome! I never thought I'd live to see something better than the Steel Samurai, but it happened! - My new fan said. - He came out of nowhere and he was like "POW! WHAM!" and he... he... AWESOME!

Ok. I know I said "neutral mentality", but this was fun to watch in so many ways.

-This is the first witness of the events that transpired yesterday. Can you tell us your name, sir?

He grabbed the microphone, which earned him a glare from the reporter.

-Name's Cody Hackins, and you better believe I'm this guy's number 1 fan!

*Cody Hackins? Rings a bell... Nope. I got nothing.* I thought before my phone started to play the familiar Steel Samurai ringtone. *One of these days, I'll learn how to use the menus of this thing and change that tone.*

-Phoenix Wright here. - I answered the phone.

-Please tell me you're watching this... Scratch that! Please tell me you did all of that! - The voice of Maya said through the phone.

-If you're talking about the vigilante report, then yes. I'm watching it, and I did all of that.

-Did you also see your new fan?

-Yes, Maya. I saw him, but I'm not doing it to be famous.

-Not that! Don't tell me you don't remember him? I mean, sure, we met him when he was just a kid during our first case together running the Wright & Co. Law Offices; but he must have left an impression on you, right?

I had no idea what Maya was talking about. Then I realized she gave me a few hints: "a kid during our first case together". *That would be the murder at Global Studios. Now, kids during that case...* I thought as I began to recall the details of that case. *Day 1... Oldbag... One of the witnesses... NO WAY!* I finally remembered.

-Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me! - I nearly shouted at Maya. - How did you remember that boy?

-Us Samurai fans are a pretty united group. I can recall every fan of the best show ever I've met in my entire life. - She told me proudly. - I guess he doesn't dislike you anymore.

-I'd like to see his face if he ever finds out my identity... Not that I'll let him find out, but if ever he does, I want the best seat available to watch his reaction.

-Don't you dare to expose your secret. You'd be breaking the hero code! - She scolded me. - Plus, it's already dangerous that you do what you do as it is. Letting vengeful people know about it would be like suicide, and...

-Hey. No need to worry. I know the risks, and I won't let anyone hurt me, you, or those I care about. Getting caught won't happen anytime soon.

-You'd better not! If something happened to you, I... I don't know what I... I don't even want to think about it. - She said with concern all over her voice.

-I'll be fine. I promise. - I said, trying to make her feel better.

-I really hope you will. So... Still working on that other project of yours? - She changed the subject.

-Always. I'll see you when everything is over.

-Bye, Nick.

-Goodbye, Maya. - I hung up the phone.

I still had a plan on the working toward restoring my reputation, but that was a story for another day. Right now, I felt like watching the reports on my night's adventures. When the reporter on the field finished covering my last fight, she concluded with a summary of the events, and they switched to the main man...

-Thank you for that, Maria. - He turned to the audience. - If this Samaritan does something again, be sure this channel will get the full story.

*Oh, he will do something. Trust me on that.* I thought.

-Let me tell you something: I've seen some weird stuff during my career, but this guy is definitely top 5... Not that he or she can surprise me, though. I've covered wars, y'know? On another note...

I turned off the TV and went back to my room. If I was going to do this again, I would need some rest. The rest of the day was relatively calm: Trucy practicing her tricks, Polly refusing to help her (it's not like my daughter was a rookie on chopping people in half). Same old stuff. The night wasn't that interesting, either. Well, all this was still a thrill, but it was all about taking down one thug after another. I did find Cody again, and he went into fanboy mode when the threats were gone. I got rid of him, and moved on.

Third day was the same: rest, reports, more rest, Trucy-Polly shenanigans, night. But I did notice one particular event in the form of saving Cody three days in a row. *Ok. Once is bad luck for him. Twice is a coincidence. But three strikes means he's out, and following a pattern.* I thought. During my fourth night (luckily, Borscht gave me a whole week off to compensate for the fact that a member of their staff almost got me locked up while committing perjury), I went out looking for him, along with other crimes to stop. I compared the police reports with the incidents involving him; and, except for the first night, he was in the middle of the red areas of the city. I found him in the middle of another high-risk zone, so I dragged him into an alley to make myself clear...

-Alright, boy. What is the big idea? You've been putting yourself in danger on purpose, haven't you?

If he was intimidated, he was good at hiding it.

-Oh, my God! You're finally here! I just wanted to thank you for all the things you've been doing. Not just for me, but you've been helping people all over LA. That is so cool!

*That's it!?* Was all I could think.

-You think this is a game!? What if I didn't show up in time? Did you ever consider that possibility!? What would have happened then!?

-B-But I...

-Don't give me that!

As I was about to rant about the foolishness of his actions, I felt a piece of metal hitting me on my left ribs. I hit the ground landing on my other side, when I heard two familiar voices...

-Well, look what we have here. It's our masked friend. - A male voice said.

-And he doesn't look too good. Maybe it has something with the crowbar you swung at him. - A woman commented.

It was the same couple I took out the first night. I heard they got bail, but I didn't think I'd see them again this soon.

-What do you think? Should we play a little more with him, dear? - The guy asked his lover.

-Why not? He owes us for the other night! - She answered.

I tried to get up, but I felt a sharp pain once I got on my feet. I could concentrate on ignoring the pain using a few meditation techniques I'd learned; but something like that takes a while, even if there was nothing broken. Considering they were about to beat me to their hearts' content, I didn't have that much time.

-This won't take long... But I'll make sure to enjoy your pain. - The man said.

I braced myself for the impact of the metal against my flesh... But it never happened. I heard him struggling, so I raised my head to look at him. Cody was holding him back, and he was actually holding his ground against such a gorilla. The woman just stood there, her jaw hanging from the shock of watching someone younger than her lover doing so well against the brute.

-Don't just stand there! Get him off of me!

She reacted almost instantly, punching poor Cody in a kidney and throwing him into a wall. That definitely got me angry, but I calmed down. On the bright side, the surge of adrenaline allowed me to discard the pain I was feeling, so I tackled her when she was preparing to kick Cody while he was still down. One punch to the face later, she was K.O., and the other punk was on his own. I slowly stood up, but I was in no condition to fight. Instead, I opted for a little intimidation...

-I know what you're thinking: "Is he still in any condition to fight?". Well, to tell you the truth, in all this excitement, I kind of don't care myself. But being as you just pissed me off, and the adrenaline allowed me to ignore the pain, you've got to ask yourself one question... "Do I feel lucky?" Well? - I turned my head to glare at him. - Do ya, punk?

He got the message, because he ran as fast as humanly possible without even looking back for his woman (and I'm pretty sure he wet himself). I moved closer to pick up Cody, and extended my hand to him.

-You ok, boy? - I asked him.

-Heh. Deja vu. - He said.

-Not quite. You answered this time.

When he was back on his feet, I turned to continue my crusade. My body refused to cooperate, however, by reminding me of that hit with the crowbar. I got on my knees and put a hand on that area, trying to focus on pushing it aside.

-Are you ok, sir? - I heard Cody ask.

-Fine. I just... I need a few minutes.

-I live near this place. We can go there and...

-NO!

He took a step back from the scare. Maybe I... Fine! I REALLY overdid it, so I tried to fix things up.

-It's ok. I can go on by myself.

-At least let me help you with something. - He was persistent.

-I said I'm fine! - I said more calm, but marking my authority.

With the pain finally fading away, I got up and started to walk into the night, but he got in front of me with that annoying speed of his... Again!

-Hold it! - That brought back memories. - Before you go, let me give you something.

He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Faster than you can shout "Objection!", he wrote an address on the paper and gave it to me.

-If you want help with this superhero business, please feel free to go there. It's an abandoned factory I use to work on my... personal projects. I think I have some products you could use.

There was a light on his eyes, and I didn't feel like tearing apart his hopes.

-Maybe I will.

That got him really excited AND distracted. I left while he wasn't looking, but I kept the note in a pocket. The rest of the night went pretty well (as long as no one touched my possibly fractured ribs), and I got home just in the nick of time. After my new routine of rest-breakfast-news, I was left with nothing to do. The pain was still there, even if reduced, so sleeping was out of the question. Playing with my pockets, I found the note Cody gave me. I searched the place on internet, and it wasn't that far from the office. I could walk there, see what he had to offer for a few minutes and get back here without anyone noticing. *Wait! Am I actually considering it?* I thought. *Well, I'm already going out every night to beat the hell out of criminals. In comparison, this doesn't sound crazy at all.* I had nothing to lose, so I grabbed some shades and switched my usual beanie for a baseball cap. I left the office and walked all the way to the factory he'd mentioned. What I saw once I got there was simply unbelievable...

Samurai armors and other trinkets all over the building. That's what I saw the second I stepped inside. When I found him, I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Once he managed to relax, he told me about his fascination with the Samurai show (as if it wasn't already obvious) and how he dedicated his entire life to duplicate the powers he saw on TV. I'm pretty sure some of them are magic-based, but he did a pretty good job at replicating it. He had a grapple gun that you can shoot to some higher point and propel yourself to that position, a cape that allowed gliding, and many different ninja stars with several functions other than just cutting through an opponent (a function I wasn't going to use on a living being, though). The downside was that, even if he was creative, he didn't have the resources or materials to make them really viable. Most of them were no more than designs and blueprints, actually... Until I showed up.

The present.

My trip down the memory lane is cancelled as I reach the entrance to The Cave (again, temporary name). It's a natural formation outside of the city that I discovered shortly after I came back from my training. It's kinda funny, how some silly rain gave me such a valuable location. I drive inside until I reach my destination: a wide, underground chamber with a computer and quite a few of Cody's ideas. I get out of the car and pull my hood back.

-Took you long enough. - A friendly voice says.

-What can I say? Traffic is horrible in this city.

I see Cody with his back turned to me, probably working on a new invention. Going from designs and blueprints to actual work was easy when I gave him the funds I had gathered from 7 years at the underground fighting circuit and poker games. We bought the materials from several stores all over the city to avoid suspicions, and some of them even had to be brought from the outside. We dedicated to build the most practical to keep it economic (or as economic as this can be), which includes the grapple gun, the cape, Phoenix-shaped stars, the Gramarye bombs and basic combat equipment, along with a better armor.

-I left you some extra supplies on the table over there. - Cody says while pointing to a table with more Phoenix feathers (I like that name more than the japanese "shuriken") and other weapons.

-Thanks.

As I gather what I need, I remember the moment when this whole Dark Phoenix concept became official... Between getting materials, construction and trial-and-error, it took us about three months until we were ready to do this. At some point I decided to reveal my identity to him, and his reaction was pure gold. We had everything we'd need: gadgets, armors, vehicles. Everything except for one small detail...

1 month ago.

-What about "Ninjustice"?

-That sounds like injustice, Cody. It delivers the wrong message... And why do I need a name, anyway?

-Because every superhero needs one! Duh-uh.

Cody was really persistent about giving me a superhero codename, and he wouldn't let me go out of The Cave until we had one. I told him to build everything there because some people knew about his hideout, but giving him full control of the instruments until we started was a bad idea.

-Then maybe "Night Law"?

-Lame.

-"Vengeance"?

-Not my purpose.

-"The Punisher"?

-Marvel Comics!

It was a tedious session of rejecting one codename after another. Cody eventually got too frustrated.

-I give up! You've been shutting down every option I can think of.

-Then why not just go out there and see what the city can come up with? - I told him.

-There's no fun in that! And they'll probably give you something dumb and completely unrelated, like Night Owl, or worse.

-Which, by the way, is taken already, too. - I mocked.

After face-palming, he went to his desk so he could relax. He dropped his head on it in sign of defeat. I just stood there watching him for a while as he kept going over his many comics, graphic novels and other books, trying to get inspiration. Apparently he found it, because he got up and turned to look at me with a huge smirk all over his face...

-Ok. Last one. If you don't like it, I'll let you go with the "let others choose" idea.

-*sigh* Fine. What do you have in mind?

-Here it is... - He did what I assume was a dramatic pause. - The Dark Phoenix!

I honestly couldn't find anything wrong with it. Simple, powerful, intimidating... Oh, wait! Of course I could.

-Really? The Dark Phoenix? PHOENIX Wright, former defense attorney and now piano/poker player becomes "The Dark PHOENIX"? It has my name on it!

-That's the beauty of it! - He insisted. - It's too obvious, and no one would suspect it. And even if they do, once they look at the everyday Phoenix Wright, they'll rule out the possibility without a second thought.

He had a point. During my days as an attorney, nine out of ten cases the obvious suspect was innocent. And someone who can't block a punch from a kid like Polly (I let him do it because I deserved that one) doesn't sound like the kind of person who can pull all this off... Plus, I had to get out of there. Robbery and other crimes were not going to wait until I had a name.

-Alright. I'll take it.

I used the chance while he was jumping all over The Cave to suit up. A combat armor composed of different layers of a kevlar/ titanium alloy; a cape that allowed me to glide by applying electricity to it, which was attached to a hood (nostalgia from my hoodie); and a domino mask that could cover part of my face and my eyes without compromising my sight. All black so I could blend in with the night without much trouble... I was ready.

The present.

With my weapon refill done, I pull my hood back in place, feeling just as good as it did the first time I'd done it. I get inside The Darkness in order to continue my work.

-I'll be back in a few hours. - I tell Cody before leaving.

-Of course you will. - He says nonchalantly. - By the way, I heard the news... Are they actually executing him tonight?

I say nothing.

-I'll take that as a yes.

-He asked to be executed as soon as possible. Something about "Not wanting to live in a joke world with a joke for legal system". - I finally say.

-Sounds like ragequit, if you ask me. - He jokes.

My other plan had worked. I knew evidence would be insufficient to expose Kristoph, so I had been working on bringing back the Jurist System. By letting smart, unbiased individuals connect the dots, I managed to fill the gaps and take him down for good. By the time he realized he was done for, I couldn't help questioning his sanity. He was dragged out of the court room, laughing like the madman I always thought he was. During his confinement, he called everything a joke. Cockroaches and attorneys were the same for him: a big, bad joke. It was no surprise he asked to be killed ASAP, but I couldn't care less... He was a rabid dog, so euthanasia was the only answer for his disease. And me? I was a free man. Free of charges, free of doubts, free to do what I wanted to do... And that was justice.

A few hours later. Detention Center - Morgue

I wake up... But who am I? All I can remember is a fight, a knife on my mouth, a hospital room, and... My death. A needle in my arm, everything going dark. I stumble my way into a near bathroom, and I look at the mirror to see... A smile. Carved in my face. A smile that will never leave. That triggers another memory: I hear... A laugh. Someone is laughing and saying the same phrase over and over again... "Is a joke!" For this person, everything is a joke. Every person. Every object. Every word we say. Everything in this world is a joke! And then I realize... I'm the one laughing. But that didn't answer my question: who am I? If everything is a joke, then I must be a joke too, right? RIGHT!? That sound irritates me for some reason... Maybe it's not right. I was not a joke. I would not be a joke! I was going to be more than that. I was going to be the one making the jokes... I see make-up in the bathroom, and it gives me an idea: who's good at doing jokes? The answer is simple... A clown! At first I think being a clown is dumb, but it's not... Clowns are not a joke! They're the ones doing the jokes! They're the ones who can laugh at everything and everyone. I would laugh at everything and everyone. I would be a clown. I would be the one doing the jokes. I would be... The Joker!

**A/N: Hey, internets! I've got a fanfic for you to read... Oh, wait! You already did. I hope you enjoyed the story of our new hero, The Dark Phoenix. If you liked, disliked, think I did something wrong, or noticed some kind of mistake with characters or the story, leave your reviews with questions and suggestions. I will read each and every one of them, and tackle the problem ASAP.**

**So... We've finally discovered the story behind the 7 year gap and the transition from Ace Attorney into a symbol of justice. We also get a glimpse at a threat that will eventually become the greatest challenge the Dark Phoenix will ever encounter... But not yet! First of all, I'm going to take a break from writing because I literally murdered my brain while working on this. That means this fic, along with my other project "The Psychic Turnabout", will be on a hiatus. Only this time it's voluntary, instead of a writer's block.**

**And second, the first story arc will revolve around the balancing of a regular life and crime fighting; and I will bring in the first super criminal (not Joker). Prepare yourselves. When I'm back with another chapter, The Dark Phoenix will face... "The Walking Dead" (that's the name of the arc). From now on, I'm also going to switch to neutral narrative. Instead of Phoenix being the one telling the story, it will be told by a regular narrator. Want a preview? No? Then skip this last part, because next time on The Dark Phoenix:**

-Me... Born... Monday...


	3. Zombieland

The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 3: Zombieland

-Man, this sucks. - This poor guy watching over the LA graveyard said.

It was a regular night: the dead were dead, and he was alive, but bored to death. The only difference being a few lightings up in the sky.

-I've said this once, and I'll say it again: nothing ever happens here.

As he was strolling across the tombs, he felt a small tremor coming from the ground.

-Well, this is new... Still nothing inter-Woah!

Suddenly, a stronger one was felt all over the ground. While he was distracted, a green light covered the whole area and gathered over a single tomb. Out of nowhere, a green lighting came from above and struck that same tomb. The guard only saw a lighting touching the ground, so he went to check out the surrounding area. When he was sure no one had been injured (as if dead people could get hurt) and nothing was broken, he went to his station to report this incident... But if he was expecting an interesting night, he was going to miss the best part.

From that very resting place that had been disturbed, a hand rose high into the air and out of the cold dirt, followed by the body connected to it. With the night as its cover, this entity kept struggling to free itself from its burial until it was finally out and free to move as it pleased. Before it could escape, though, the security guard came back to secure the area for whatever reason his superiors had.

-Hey, sir! Are you ok? - The guard asked, unaware of the entity's condition due to the darkness hiding most physical characteristics.

The creature didn't stop or turned to see him. It just kept walking, prompting the man to call for it again.

-Excuse me? Are you deaf, or something? Just wait there for a second.

For unknown reasons, it reacted this time. The man approached carefully. Boring job or not, he wasn't dumb enough to expose himself for a surprise attack.

-Are you ok? Have you been injured? A lighting touched the ground just a while ago, and you're pretty close to the place where it landed.

The creature wouldn't answer, or talk at all, and this man was getting impatient.

-Can you at least tell me something about you? Anything?

He saw the creature trying to move its lips, until he finally got an answer...

-Me... Born... Monday...

-Born on a Monday? That's it? Well, that doesn't help. - The guard said. - Hey! That reminded me of that old rhyme my mom used to sing. Now, what was it again?

He didn't get much time to think about it because the creature started to walk again.

-Hey! Hold it, big guy. What's the hurry? - He said. - Hurry? Hurry... Grundy! That's right. It was "Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday.", and the rest I forgot.

The entity stopped moving, apparently interested in the rhyme.

-Me... Grundy? - It said.

-Huh? You don't even know who you are? - He didn't get any answer. - Well, sure. Let's call you like that, Solomon Grundy. The police should be able to help you figure out who you are.

The creature reacted to this. He backed away from the guard until it hit the tomb it came from.

-No... Police... They... Bad with Grundy.

-What do you mean? If you have identity issues, they will help you. They can...

He was interrupted as another lightning illuminated the area, and he saw the creature in its undead glory... A hulking zombie with gray skin, standing with a height over the 7 feet mark and wearing what appeared to be a striped inmate outfit and handcuffs without chains covering his wrists and ankles. The poor man could only take a quick look at the tomb the thing came from before it lifted its humongous hands above his head, ready to smash everything on its way.

-Grundy no like police!

The clash of fists and floor caused a considerable shock wave and sent the man flying through the air, hitting the wall of a mausoleum and leaving him K.O. instantly. Grundy ran away as fast as he could, breaking everything on his way out of that graveyard and into the night...

The next morning.

The LAPD was gathered around the Detention Center. During the night, an incident involving what witnesses could only identify as "a clown" resulted in the death of a night janitor and a medical examiner...

-This nutcase did the same to both victims?

-It seems like it, Mr. Edgeworth, sir.

Dick Gumshoe, detective at the main precinct, and Miles Edgeworth, chief prosecutor, were both at the crime scene.

-Why would anyone do something like this? - Gumshoe asked to no one in particular.

-I don't know, detective. But be sure that I will do anything in my power to discover it and prevent more unnecessary bloodshed... Now, if you excuse me, I require some time alone to perform my investigation. - Edgeworth said.

-But, sir...

-Now, detective!

-Alright, sir. I'll go and double-check the story of every witness.

-Thank you.

And Gumshoe left the morgue without asking any questions, closing the door behind him.

-What do you think? - Edgeworth asked to someone hiding in a dark corner...

-Something doesn't fit. - A rough voice said.

The Dark Phoenix came out of nowhere to assist the prosecutor.

-Tell me something I don't know, Wright. - Edgeworth stated. - And drop the voice act, would you? It's annoying.

-Why did I tell you about this, again? - Phoenix Wright said, switching back to his normal voice.

-Because you knew I would eventually figure out everything, so you wanted to justify yourself beforehand.

-Touché. - Wright joked.

Shortly after he and Cody were done building everything and The Dark Phoenix was gaining popularity, Wright decided to reveal everything to his friend and rival in court, hoping he would understand and prevent a pointless hunt for the vigilante. It took a lot of convincing, but the gifted prosecutor agreed to let The Dark Phoenix do his work, but...

-I still don't approve of this, Wright.

-Tell me, with all your heart, that this is wrong, and I'll stop. - Phoenix challenged.

Edgeworth remained silent.

-You can't, right? You know, as well as me, that this is necessary. Someone has to do what the law can't.

-Let the police handle it, then. - Edgeworth countered.

-While they ask for permission to do anything, something bad already happened. And if they act without it, the system turns against them... I don't have time for that, Edgeworth. The people doesn't have time for that, and criminals won't stop just because everyone needs to do paperwork.

Edgeworth just stood there, thinking about that argument. An argument that always made him surrender to his friend and his "mission".

-A single man cannot decide what is justice, Wright. However, the crime rate has decreased ever since you started doing this, and you technically haven't broken any law...

-But? - Wright asked.

-But listen to me carefully: if you cross the line, I will personally cuff you and drag you into jail. I don't care if your daughter or your girlfriend end up hating me forever, but I can't let a criminal walk free if I can stop him.

-I know you won't, and I'm glad you think that. I'd like to think I'll never do that, but if I do, I want someone to let me know and stop me before I hurt someone... Or worst. - Wright admitted.

-Good. Now let's focus back on this new threat.

They turned their attention to the corpse lying in front of them: the medical examiner.

-Cause of death seems to be obvious, but I'm still requesting a full autopsy on both bodies. - Edgeworth said.

-A Glasgow smile? It is different from the usual bullet wound or stabbing, but... God! - Phoenix said.

The victims died from blood loss caused by a wound on their faces. A Glasgow smile, known for the scars it leaves around the mouth and resembling a wide grin.

-No signs of forced entry, and the cameras were off due to a lightning hitting the generator of the building, so we have no footage of whoever did this. - Edgeworth informed his friend.

-I thought this place had an emergency supply. - Phoenix inquired.

-It does, but it only works for the basic functions such as light and, for the morgue, the cooling system. The bodies would decompose during an all-night blackout, otherwise.

-There's also the fact that all footprints are heading outside. Nothing indicates anyone breaking into the building. - Phoenix added.

-How did you... - He saw Phoenix tapping his mask. - Right. You and your high-tech devices.

-I call this "Detective vision". It allows me to analyze a crime scene using different modes like X-ray and infrared vision, among other things.

-Showoff... What else?

-Only one set of prints, other than the shoes of the victims. Custom-made, therefore untraceable. Other than that, I don't have much... Unless, of course, you're willing to let me get a few samples from the scene.

-Not gonna happen, Wright. One thing is letting you operate outside of the law, but I can't let a vigilante tamper with a crime scene.

-Meh. At least I tried. - He turned to leave. - Oh, by the way. It doesn't seem like anything is missing. Documents and supplies are still in their place. This person didn't even look at the drugs they have here, apparently.

-Not quite, Wright. Something is missing... Or someone would be more accurate. - Edgeworth said.

-A hostage situation? - Phoenix asked.

-Not unless there's someone out there who would like to give Kristoph Gavin a proper burial.

Phoenix didn't say anything.

-Are you ok, Wright? After what happened between you and him...

-For all I care, they could have stolen his body for the organs to sell them at the black market.

-Look. I helped you with all of this Jurist System scheme because you were action rationally, but if you still hold a grudge against him, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay out of this case. - Edgeworth told the hero.

-I'm not biased... I'll do everything I can to stop whoever killed these people, but don't expect me to do much to find an empty shell of a man.

Before the prosecutor could say anything, the door opened instantly to reveal detective Gumshoe. Edgeworth took a step back from the scare.

-What the hell, detective!? Knock the door before breaking in like that... On second thought, don't break in anywhere. Knock the door.

-Sorry about that, sir, but we just got a report about an incident at the graveyard. You might want to hear it by yourself, sir. - Gumshoe said.

Edgeworth turned to look at the place where he last saw his friend before being interrupted, only to find an empty space. *Showoff* He thought before leaving the room.

Outside of the building, a vehicle that resembled a combination of tank and a military Jeep was waiting behind the building for its owner. The Dark Phoenix got inside of it and started the engine to leave the area. As he was moving through the streets, a call came in and he answered his earset.

-I heard everything. Are you really ok, Mr. Wright? - Cody said from the other side.

-Kristoph is dead. There's nothing else to discuss, and I won't let a corpse affect my judgement.

-If you say so...

-You didn't call me just to check up on me. What else do you have? - Phoenix asked, trying to move on from that topic.

-Right. I'm listening to the police transmissions, and I kinda got a transcription of the report about the graveyard.

-So?

-You're not gonna believe this.

-Try me. If I exorcised my ex out of my best friend's body, anything is possible. - Phoenix taunted.

-Don't say I didn't warn you... The security guard of the night shift claims he was attacked by, and I quote: "a huge zombie".

He didn't stop, but he did thought about doing it. *First a Glasgow smile, and now a zombie? Well, damn! This city is really going crazy.* Phoenix thought.

-Give me the address. I'll go talk to him myself.

-I'll send it to the computer of the Dark Wing... Still liking the new name, by the way. - Cody said with an arrogant tone.

-Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you invented it. Or the fact that your previous idea sucked. I mean, "The Darkness"? Sounds like a videogame title, if you ask me. - Phoenix mocked his tech genius.

-Yeah, yeah. I told you it was a temporary name because you kept shooting down my hero codename ideas. I'd like to remind you that you also have a date later today with your... Pfft. "Special someone" - Cody said before laughing uncontrollably.

*Note to self: "Don't let him hang around Kurain and Pearls anymore."* Phoenix thought.

-When?

-What? You actually forgot about the time of your date? - He laughed more and harder.

-Don't push it, kid, or I'm using you for target practice tonight. - Phoenix threatened.

-Hahahaha... Ah, that was fun. Anyway. It's half an hour from now. - Cody finally answered.

The information on the graveyard finally arrived at the car's computer, and when Phoenix did the calculations...

-Uh oh!

-Let me guess: you're not gonna make it to the burger place in time if you interrogate the guard? - Cody guessed.

-Er...

-Then let the bib-wearing prosecutor handle that. - Cody suggested.

-Can't do. I respect Edgeworth and his methods, but I prefer to have my information as fresh as possible. - Phoenix answered.

-Then you're a dead man... Hey, if this zombie story turns out to be true, we can bring you back once miss Fey is done with you.

-And yours will be the first brain I eat. - Phoenix countered before cutting off the communications...

Later that day.

The man at the graveyard was still in shock, so Phoenix didn't get much out of him besides a description of a classic zombie wearing a prison outfit. The area only reinforced the theory of an undead walking through the streets of LA: a crater with the shape of fists and one of the tombs had been disturbed. Unfortunately, the name on the tombstone was too blurry from years under the elements, so it was all, ironically, a dead-end. Without much left to do, he decided to leave the authorities handle it and take care of his date with Maya, but...

-Half hour, Nick. I've been waiting here for half hour. - Maya told him.

-I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry about that, but there was... An incident at work. - Phoenix apologized while hiding the nature of his "work" from unknown ears.

-Wow! What happened? Must have been important, if you're "working" during the day. - She asked.

-You don't want to know. - He simply said.

-That bad?

-Worst.

-Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, we won't. - Their burgers arrived at that moment. - So, tell me... When did you learn how to drive? - She said before her burger vanished from her plate.

-Hitchhiking. Watching people drive allowed me to get the hang of it. - Phoenix answered nonchalantly.

-Lame. Considering the stuff you can do, if you catch my drift, you should get a license already.

-And give everyone more hints? If he can drive but I can't, people will think twice before connecting the dots. - Phoenix said mysteriously.

-Makes sense. - She said before finishing her second burger.

Suddenly, his phone played the Steel Samurai ringtone.

-How come I haven't asked Trucy to change this tone? - Phoenix whined.

-Because you love me too much to do it. - Maya joked as Phoenix answered his phone.

-Phoenix Wright here.

-What do you think you're doing, Wright? - An upset Edgeworth said from the other side of the line. - One thing is fighting a few low-life criminals, but don't mess with the witnesses.

-So I assume you finally questioned the guard at the graveyard.

-Don't try to change topics! If you keep acting like we're useless, I'll tell everyone the truth about Dark Phoenix. - Edgeworth threatened.

-Oh, come on! It's not like I bullied your witness to remain silent. - Phoenix said. - And you're not upset about that! You're just mad I got to him before you did.

-You know that's not it! I could have been there in a few minutes, but unlike you, I have other cases to take care of.

Phoenix remained quiet for a few seconds.

-Ok. I'm sorry for interfering, but just like you, I prefer to get the information I need by myself rather than playing chinese whispers... If it helps, the guy was still in shock to be much help when I got there. All he told me was that...

-A gray-skinned zombie wearing a prison outfit attacked him? Then I guess we're even, because that's what he's been telling everyone.

*Either he's still in shock, or that guy needs medical attention... Then again, I've seen spirits possessing Maya, so I wouldn't rule out the possibility of a real zombie just yet.* Phoenix thought.

-I requested a psychiatric evaluation for him, but something really happened there. One of the graves is missing its owner.

-Another body missing? Do you think this had something to do with...

-Doubt it. This grave was in an area that hasn't been touched for years. All of them old, but the tombstone was too damaged and I'm still trying to verify the documents to identify the owner and contact his or her family. I'll call you when I have something.

-Thank you. Good luck, Edgeworth.

-You too, Wright. Try not to get beaten too much tonight.

-Wouldn't dream of it. - Phoenix said before hanging up.

-What? Leaving already? - A somewhat disappointed Maya asked.

-Huh? Oh, no. Edgeworth can handle that. A body was stolen from the morgue and another from a graveyard, but they're probably unrelated.

-Wait a second! A body missing from the morgue, you don't want to talk about it, and the recent events... Is this about Kristoph?

Phoenix didn't answer.

-Look. He's gone, you won and that's all that matters. You said we couldn't be together because that would probably put me in danger, but now he's dead, and he will stay like that. Your name was cleared, for God's sake! We can get back to how things used to be: Wright & Co. Law Offices against the whole world. And now we have a magical girl and a parrot with eagle eyes to help us. It will be awesome!

He stared at the floor as if it could turn her idea into reality, but he knew things would never be the same again.

-Thanks, Maya. I appreciate what you're saying...

-But?

-But it just won't happen. Nothing will ever be the same. You have Kurain to take care of, and I... You know.

-What!? But it's over now!

-The threat of Kristoph is over, sure, but I still have to do what I'm doing. Even if I get my badge back, there will be times when "he" is necessary, and I can't just walk out of a courtroom without a reason, or let someone get hurt because I'm busy defending a client... I'm sorry, Maya, but that's how it is. How it has to be.

She felt like crying right there and then, but she also knew he was right. The Dark Phoenix, or "him" as they referred to his heroic side in public, was something this city needed more than she was willing to admit. All she could do now was give him an understanding smile.

-You're right. Wanting to have you just for me is selfish. You have a duty now, so you must do it.

She felt something soft and warm touching her hands, and she noticed he was grabbing them with his own hands.

-That's not to say we can't try to make this work... You're not the only one who had to hold back for seven years, you know? - Phoenix said and kissed her on the forehead.

-Hehe. Sure. Why not? - She said while blushing. Then it was her turn to answer her ringing phone. - Oh! Hold that romantic mood.

While she was talking with Pearl (Maya called her by name), Phoenix remembered the moment they agreed to cut links with each other... Kristoph was someone who would not hesitate to hurt a political figure like the master of Kurain, so they faked a dispute about the forgery. If Kristoph thought they were done with each other, he would stay away from her. Her growing popularity and the attention from the media made sure he got the message. As soon as the case with the Jurist system was over and his reputation had been cleared, they resumed their usual friendship AND more.

-Oh you've got to be kidding me! - Maya shouted, causing everyone at the place to look at her. - Er... Sorry, everyone.

-Something wrong? - Phoenix asked.

-Pearly said I have to get back to the village. Someone requested the master of Kurain to channel a relative.

-I thought you trained others to do that. Let someone else handle it.

-Apparently, this client has enough money to pay top service and won't have anything below that. - She said with a defeated expression.

-Well, this sucks... Same time next week?

-You know it, old man. - She said before giving him a quick kiss. - But you better get rid of that hair.

-But it makes me look tougher. - He whined.

-Fine! Don't shave it... You're the one who's gonna miss this. - She said while touching her lips with the tip of a finger.

-Good point. I'll get rid of it. - He said and Maya got up. - Eventually.

-You know what, Nick? Your hobo attitude will get you nowhere with me. I'll see you later. - And she walked away.

-HOLD IT!

Everyone at the burger restaurant turned to look at the hobo.

-Say, Maya. - He said as he walked to her. - What do you know about zombies?

-Well, I have a few DVDs of "The Walking Dead". Does that count?

-Still wanna know what happened today? I'll tell you on the way to the bus station...

That night.

After telling Maya about the possibility of a zombie outbreak (which got her really excited for some reason), Phoenix asked her to check every book and every scroll at Kurain for a possible explanation to this incident. Without much to do after dropping her at the station, he went back to his office to get some rest before another sleepless night. Right now, he was on patrol...

-You actually believe we have undead people in this city? - Cody asked him through the radio.

-When you're best friends with a girl from a family of spirit mediums, you believe anything. - Phoenix said from the building he was on top of.

-I mean, I think it would be cool and I like the idea of a real-life zombie as much as anyone, but come on! You can't possibly think that...

Cody was interrupted by an alarm on his computer.

-I've got something. The silent alarm of a jewelry went off.

-Where?

-Just a few blocks from your position. I'll send the location to the computer of your mask, and the Detective vision should show you the best possible route.

-Thanks, Cody. I'll call you when I'm done. - Phoenix said before cutting the communication and gliding to the jewelry.

When he got there, he placed himself on top of a restaurant in front of the jewelry, Shortly after his arrival, three robbers came out through the front door. *This is too easy* Everyone thought. The robbers... And The Dark Phoenix. He dive-bombed his way to them, kicking the guy at the front with both legs as he reached ground level and knocking him instantly.

-It's the Dark freak! - One of the two still up said.

They reached for their guns, but Dark Phoenix sensed this and pulled out two of his Phoenix feathers. He threw them at each one of the armed thugs and knocked their firearms out of their hands. Without them, they went to get the crowbars they used to break the window of the jewelry and tried to hit the vigilante. The Dark Phoenix dodged by moving to his right and punching the guy closer to him in the face. While this one was disoriented, the hooded hero went after the other robber and blocked another swing with his forearm, the limb protected by the armor around it. The Dark Phoenix took the piece of metal and tried to hit his opponent with it. When the criminal covered his face, the hero tossed the bar aside and slammed his knee on the guy's stomach, leaving him without breath and lying on the floor with pain coursing through his torso.

-You're mine, hero!

Having recovered his balance, the first thug tried to catch the Dark Phoenix off-guard. *You do realize you just revealed your intentions before ACTUALLY doing it, right?* Phoenix thought before turning to catch his assailant and tossed him against the other who was just getting up. With their defeat being obvious, they ran into an alley, hoping the vigilante would let them be... It wouldn't happen, but he had to restrain the downed guy in case he recovered his consciousness. Once he was done he turned to chase after the other two, but...

-HOLY SH- He heard them scream.

The Dark Phoenix ran to check out what happened to them. As he was getting closer to the alley, he heard a new voice talking. Strong. Intimidating... And disturbing.

-Solomon Grundy...

Curiosity getting the best out of him, he moved closer.

-Born on a Monday...

One of the robbers came out flying through the air, and the hero dodged the human projectile that ended up hitting a wall... But just barely.

-Christened on Tuesday...

The second thug suffered the same fate, but the Dark Phoenix saw it coming this time, so he reacted faster. This one landed near his partner.

-Married on WEDNESDAY!

The Dark Phoenix only had a few seconds to get out of the way of two fists aiming to crush his skull. The shock wave still managed to make him loose his footing and fall to his knees. He looked up to see the behemoth in front of him, matching the exact description of the guard at the graveyard: gray skin, prison outfit and chainless cuffs... A real-life zombie.

*Cody and Maya are really going to enjoy hearing about this* Phoenix thought in the middle of the overwhelming panic ...

**A/N: hello again, readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, letting me know through reviews, favorites and stuff would be highly appreciated.**

**Well, now... We've seen our hero working at day while trying to live a normal life, keyword being "trying". We've seen the first moves of the new Joker and the rising of the first super-criminal. Why Grundy, you might ask? Well... You're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out (maybe ;) ). Probably even after that one. Who knows?**

**And just in case anyone is having trouble imagining how Dark Phoenix looks like, here's a super basic description: the armor is pretty much what you see in the Nolanverse movies, the head is covered by a hood a la Green Arrow (I'm not a big fan of the new show, but the hood part looks awesome). Now, the domino mask is something I borrowed from unused artwork of Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney. Look up "Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney evil" on Google, if you haven't seen it. It's a character design for an evil Wright.**

**On a side note, I has an offer: do you like dem fics? Do you want to see what happens before anyone else? Then this is your chance, because I'm putting out a request for betareaders to help me correct my many screwups! Long story short: I switched from writing on computer to a touch-screen device, and big fingers just keep getting in the way. BUUUUTTT! Before I officially hire anyone, you'll have to approve a test. The test consisting of correcting previous works. If you pass, it will be official and you'll get an early look at my future projects, additional chapters for ongoing fics and other stuff. If you're available, send me a PM with the following info:**

**-Pen name.**

**-Age.**

**-Schedule (when you're available).**

**-Method you will use.**

**With that said... Next time, on The Dark Phoenix:**

-No way! - Phoenix said.

-I checked everything by myself, Wright. Twice! He's the one that was buried there. - Edgeworth said from the other side of the line.

-Thanks, Edgeworth. I gotta go now. - Phoenix said before finishing the call.

-What? What did I miss? And why is that name so important, Mr. Wright? - Cody said once Phoenix switched back to their encrypted frequency.

-If Edgeworth is right, I think I know where Grundy is heading to... I really hope he's wrong. - Phoenix answered before going full speed out of the city and into the mountains...


	4. The Rising Dead

The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 4: The Rising Dead.

Location: Detention Center. Morgue area.

Time: During Grundy's Awakening.

With my new face finished, I walked out of the bathroom... Bad idea, because some lab girl was just coming into the cold room I was in. She saw me, in all of my scarred glory, and she screamed. Her scream had a mixture of fear... And repulsion. She was disgusted, all because of me and my new face. She tried to run, and something clicked in my head. I don't know why, but something was telling me that I couldn't let her tell anyone I was here, so I blocked her way to the door. She backed away instantly, trying to stay as far as possible from my hideous face.

-Please! I'll give you whatever you want, but d-don't hurt me.

She assumed I was here to steal or some other minor offense like that, apparently. That's not why I'm here... One of the downsides of not knowing who you are is that you don't know what you want, either. Right now, all I wanted was to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone about my presence.

-There is something I want from you, actually.

She was relieved that there was a way out of this, but there was still the fact that I was in front of her. Her disgust was obvious, so she wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

-Wh-what d-do you want? I-I'll give you my m-money, but let me go.

Funny. If everything is a joke, there is no point in such absurd concepts like money. If everything is a joke, her efforts to survive just to get back to live a joke were pointless. If everything is a joke... Why not make it as fun as possible?

As she walks away from me, she hits a desk. I decide to get closer to her... Why? Because watching her run away from me is just too much fun! She's intimidated by me. I'm no longer a joke, but the one making the jokes.

-Let me tell you something, lady... Everything in this world is a joke. This building is a joke. Your money is a joke. You are a joke, and I used to be a joke as well. Once I realized this, I stopped being a joke and became more than that... Now, I'm the one who makes the jokes! See where I'm getting at?

She moved her head from one side to the other, indicating she didn't see where I was getting at.

-Here's the thing: if everything is a joke, and I'm the one making and controlling the jokes, then I can rule everything. But then there's the fact that even kings and dictators are a joke as well, and I refuse to be a joke anymore. That brings the question "Then what do I have left?". Well... - I moved closer to her face. - All I can do is laugh at the jokes!

She was on the verge of vomit, so I felt like pushing just a little bit more.

-What? Is it because of the scars? I know they look bad, but you should look at the bright side: now I'm always smiling! Always laughing at everything that happens in this world! HAHAHAHAHA! You should try this...

I saw a knife in the desk, and I assume she never noticed this escape option because she was too focused on me. I stretched my arm to grab it, and she never turned to look at what I was trying to get.

-You asked what I wanted, right? RIGHT? - That word and its sound kept irritating me. - Well, let's put it this way: if you tell everyone about this Joker in front of you, you'd be spoiling the joke. And everyone hates spoilers, don't you agree?

-N-No! You can't!

-You look nervous, lady. You should smile more often, so let's put a smile on that face...

-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

-Oh, come on! - I raised my weapon and placed it on her mouth. - Why so serious?

The present.

The Dark Phoenix just stayed there, analyzing this new threat amidst the panic that was flooding his brain. *A zombie... A freaking zombie in real life.* He thought. Even if the creature was standing right in front of him, probably about to crush him, it was still hard to believe for him. He prepared himself in case this "Solomon Grundy", as it called itself, was aggressive. He got back on his feet and braced himself for the worst.

-You tried to hurt Grundy. Grundy hurts back!

Grundy moved closer to the vigilante with every step... And went past him. His true goal was to attack the robbers Dark Phoenix was trying to stop. Grundy raised his fists above his head to smash the criminals, and based on the crater his previous attempt against the hero left on the floor, he had enough strength to kill them. The Dark Phoenix couldn't let that happen, so he had to act quickly to stop Grundy. *Well, he's already dead, technically, so I guess I can do this.* He thought before pulling out more Phoenix feathers out of one of the containers of his belt and threw them at the undead's hands. As expected of a zombie, Solomon Grundy felt nothing when the sharp feathers dug deep into his hands. He only noticed them when he looked at them, so he turned to search for the source of the objects. What little brain activity he had left allowed him to recognize the symbol on Phoenix' belt and chest as the same that was now tearing holes in his hands.

-Why you hurt Grundy? - The zombie asked.

-Look. I don't want to fight you, Grundy. But I can't let you hurt anyone, either. - Phoenix said. If there was a way to solve this without resorting to violence, he'd take the chance.

-They hurt Grundy! You hurt Grundy! Grundy hurts back!

Solomon Grundy removed the Phoenix feathers from both of his hands and then tried to smack the hero with the back of his right hand. The Dark Phoenix dodged the attack and Grundy tried with the left hand, but Phoenix dodged again. The undead tried again with the right, but he was expecting the hero to dodge by crouching as he had been doing so far. When he did, Grundy kicked him in the jaw, and Phoenix was too close to the foot to avoid it. The Dark Phoenix was sent flying some distance away from Grundy, eventually landing on his back. The zombie moved closer to Phoenix and tried to step on him to crush him like a mere insect. The crusader rolled out of the way and got back on his feet, and Grundy charged to him. The Dark Phoenix ran toward the zombie, and just as they were about to collide with each other, the hero jumped above Grundy's head and grabbed him by the chin. Using the momentum from his jump and the gravity, he knocked Grundy to the ground.

-DAAOWW! - Grundy shouted.

*That's funny. He didn't flinch when I threw the feathers, but it seems he does feel when I target his head.* The Dark Phoenix thought when he saw Grundy was apparently unconscious from hitting his head against the floor. Carefully, he moved closer to check up on the zombie. *Check up on what? Now that I think about it, I doubt a zombie's heart can still beat.* He considered taking Grundy all the way to Kurain, but his aching jaw told him that was a bad idea. While he was distracted thinking about possible alternatives, Grundy was slowly starting to wake up. When he noticed the dark figure standing next to his head, Grundy stretched his right hand and grabbed the hero by a leg. Wrapped in his own thoughts, The Dark Phoenix didn't see the move coming. Grundy swung his arm to slam the hero against the floor, and Phoenix only had enough time to cover his head to avoid having a crushed skull. If not for the armor covering his body and his natural durability, there would be no more Dark Phoenix; but he felt more than a few bones cracking and his muscles were screaming in pain... But fight this was far from over.

Solomon Grundy got back on his feet and looked down at the eyes of the Dark Phoenix.

-Grundy destroy birdie! - Grundy said.

*Birdie? Guess I can't expect much from a brainless zom-WOAH!* His train of thought was interrupted when Grundy tossed him into a nearby building. Oddly enough, it was the same jewelry shop that brought him here in the first place. He crashed through the front window and landed on one of the exhibits (empty, luckily for him). His everything was killing him, again, but he managed to raise his head to see Grundy moving closer to him. He didn't have enough strength to get back up and fight (or run,) so he could only hope for a miracle to help him. *When you have to rely on miracles, you know you're done.* He thought and then laughed nervously. He waited to see if the miracle would happen... And just like the last time he had to rely on one, it happened.

Grundy stopped instantly and looked up at the still-shining letters on top of the jewelry.

-H... Haw... - Grundy was apparently trying to read the sign. - Haw... thorne.

The Dark Phoenix tried to understand what was happening, but even his logic engine had been crushed by the behemoth.

-Hawthorne... - First a whisper. - Hawthorne. - Then regular speech. - HAWTHORNE!

Solomon Grundy ran away as fast as he could, and the poor hero could only look at the direction he took... His position's not much help in figuring out the zombie's goal, but it was something. He was about to lose consciousness, but...

-... Wright. - There was static on his ear. - Mr. Wright. Can you hear me?

Cody was trying to communicate with Phoenix, but the hero was too overwhelmed with the pain to answer. Phoenix gathered all of his concentration to ignore it, then pulled the device out of his ear. After checking it out and concluding it was just slightly battered, he placed it back on its usual spot and tried to contact his assistant...

-Hey... Can you hear me, Cody?

-About time you answered! - Cody shouted, his voice full of concern for the hero. - What the hell happened!? There are over a dozen of police reports about a fight between Dark Phoenix and some big guy everywhere around the jewelry you were supposed to check.

-Look. I'll tell you everything on my way to the Cave... Can you bring the Dark Wing over here? I think I'm out of reach to activate the autopilot. - *That, and I probably broke my autopilot button during the fight.* Phoenix mentally added.

Phoenix crawled his way out of the jewelry, and the Dark Wing was already waiting for him outside on the street. One last glance at the building and those who tried to take what was inside of it made him consider a few things: he thought about restraining the robbers, but he was in no condition to risk a possible attack if they woke up, but they probably would not wake up until the next day, anyway. He also noticed the name on the jewelry (or part of it, since his fight resulted in a few letters hanging from the wall). *Hawthorne Jewelry... Must be what Grundy saw before leaving. I wonder what could be so important about the Hawthorne name to distract him from a fight.* He went inside of the vehicle and pushed the Hawthorne name out of his thoughts before... memories happened.

On his way back, he told Cody everything about the robbery, his encounter with the undead, the fight and the unexpected retreat of Grundy after what should have been the imminent death of the Dark Phoenix. The young mechanical prodigy said nothing, choosing to process this information during the rest of the hero's trip back to his hideout. Once he got back to the Cave, Phoenix left his vehicle and Cody ran to his side with a first-aid kit. Phoenix took off the armor and searched all over his body for anything broken. Luckily for him, the armor and his natural endurance to injuries protected him from getting anything more serious than a few cuts and bruises, so all Cody had to do was rub a sterilizing solution on the cuts and patch him up. The armor, on the other hand...

-Busted. Absolutely busted! - Cody said, almost shouting.

-I'm sorry it got pretty bashed, but I think you're overreacting. - Phoenix said from a chair.

-Ok. Maybe it's not that bad, but it's still bad. Here, look. - Cody said while pointing to the many cracks in the armor. - All of these are going to take me over a week to fix, and that's a best-case scenario if I drop everything here and most of the things I do in my daily life. I can't spend a whole week doing that! I have other projects, and school and...

-Which is why I won't ask you to do it. Just dedicate a couple of hours a day on it, or something. How long will it take that way?

-I don't know. If I drop the least practical projects here, about a month. Probably 3 and a half weeks, if I'm lucky and push it.

-And during that time, I'll use one of the spare armors we built. Problem solved, right? - Phoenix said.

-Not really. You still have to stop this... How did you call the guy?

-Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday. Considering he was practically singing that before the beating, I really memorized it.

-Yeah, yeah. I know that part: "Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday." and blah blah blah. My mother told me that rhyme when I was a kid... It's still pretty hard to believe you actually fought a zombie.

-We can switch places, if you want to see Grundy by yourself.

-Never mind. I believe you now. - Cody said afraid of getting a similar or WORST beating.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, they laughed at the oddity of joking about a serious threat. It didn't last long, though, because laughing only reminded the hero about his injuries.

-Are you ok, Mr. Wright? - Cody asked.

-Yeah... Just... No laughs, please. - Phoenix said between groaning.

-I think I have something that will take away any desire to laugh. - Cody said with an ear-to-ear grin. - Remember you said earlier that you were just going to go on patrol for a few minutes because you had an important event you couldn't afford to miss?

-Yeah. What does that have to do with taking away my laughs and... Uh oh!

-Oh, yeah. How I wish I could be a fly and spy on that conversation.

*I guess the annoying part he had back in that trial is still in there somewhere.* Phoenix thought while thinking about the incoming punishment he would have to endure at the next day...

The next morning.

-Daddy! You missed my show!

-I know, Truce, and I'm sorry. I had a... An important issue I had to take care of, and something unexpected happened, so I couldn't get there in time.

Right now, Phoenix was getting verbally murdered by his own daughter because of a certain reason...

-I told you about a week ago that I was going to try a new trick. You said you were going to be there! - Trucy said with frustration in her voice.

-I, er... I don't know what to say... Polly! Help!

-Sorry, Mr. Wright. I'm working on a case right now. - Apollo "Polly" Justice said.

-No, you're not! You're just watching and getting a good laugh at me! - Phoenix objected.

*Both, actually.* The young attorney thought.

-Why would I laugh at my own boss? - Apollo said, but a few giggles could be heard coming from him.

-Don't try to change the subject! - Trucy said.

-Ok, look. It was a last-minute thing, very important for a friend of mine, and I thought it would be quick. Turns out it wasn't, things got complicated, and I couldn't get to the Wonder Bar in time. - Phoenix said. *It's a good thing I have my back turned to the more capable Apollo, and that I'd learned how to control my involuntary movements in front of Trucy during these years taking care of her. Otherwise, being a vigilante would be impossible to keep in secret.*

-That's another thing. What were you doing out there at night?

*Uh oh! Ok. I can do this... Lies just won't work since she can spot the tiniest twitch in my body, but being vague and partial truths can reduce my involuntary movements to a more manageable level. Let's see what I can do.* Phoenix thought and started to create a decent excuse.

-You see... It's someone I met during my investigations, but you don't know this guy. I got him out of a few problems more than once, and he gave me a few gifts he made himself, so we became friends. Last night, he asked me to drop by his place to help him with a new project. After that, things got complicated, and I lost track of time. I swear I was planning to get there, Truce! I'm really sorry I missed it. - Phoenix said. *Well, I really met Cody during an investigation, even if it was back in my lawyer days. How we became friends is true, but I only told her a super-basic breakdown of it. And he did call me to try a new gadget of his, so it's technically true that there was a complication... My choice to go on patrol was the complication, but still.* He thought.

Trucy just stood there during the whole speech, carefully analyzing him for any lies. Once he was done, she remained silent for a while until...

-Ok. I believe you. Just don't make more promises you're not going to keep, alright? It's rude, you know? - Trucy said with her typical smile.

-I can't promise anything. - Phoenix joked.

-Daddy!

-Alright, Truce. I promise... Or do you want me to do one of those "Pinkie promises" you always forced me to do every time you watched those multi-colored horses?

-Ok. First of all, they're ponies. Not horses... And I don't watch that show anymore, daddy!

-Pfft. - A small laugh was heard on the back of the room, courtesy of a certain forehead. - Oh, don't mind me. I'm just going over some police reports.

The members of the Wright family just glared at him, and Phoenix had an idea... a wicked idea. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to his daughter.

-Trucy, take this and go practice your trick about cutting and restoring paper.

-What is this, daddy? - Trucy asked, even thought she had a good idea of it.

-Oh, it's nothing important. Just Polly's paycheck. - Said attorney raised his head when he heard his name and the word "paycheck" together. - But since he's busy on a new case, I don't think he'll need it. - Phoenix smiled and that got Apollo slightly scared. - Take care of it. It's my last check, and getting more of those takes a while.

Having confirmed they had the same idea, Trucy developed a wicked smile like the one on her dad's face.

-I can't promise anything. Trial-and-error, after all. - She said and left the office.

-Trucy, wait! - Apollo said and went after her. Phoenix only heard something along the lines of "Where did she go?", and he was finally alone.

*Finally!* He thought before carefully sitting on the couch, his whole body still aching from the fight with Grundy. Since he wasn't going to get any sleep, he turned on the TV and went straight to the news.

-Frank. We're in the middle of a street that apparently saw some serious action last night. - The field reporter, Maria, said. - Last night, the alarm of a Hawthorne jewelry went off and a patrol car arrived at the scene a few minutes later. When they got here, they saw what official reports can only describe as a "bizarre scenario".

*That's one way to put it.* Phoenix thought.

-Can you tell us more about it? - Franks said from the main building.

-According to the details on those reports, there were three males at the scene, all of them unconscious. One of them claims he was taken down by a person coming from the sky, matching similar reports about the vigilante and urban legend "The Dark Phoenix".

*Urban legend? Not sure if I should be flattered, or if I should resent that they're questioning my existence.*

-But that, oddly enough, is not the strangest part about the situation. We have been informed that the other two were submitted to a psychiatric facility for an evaluation. We're still waiting for further information about this unexpected decision, but based on the scene were watching right now, I'd actually have to question if my own eyes are pulling a prank on me.

The camera turned to take a few shots of the leftovers from last night's fight.

-As you can see, there were a few holes in the ground. Unfortunately, they were quickly sealed. I moved closer to take a look at them not too long ago, and I'm pretty sure one of them looked like two fists, and the other resembled a footprint.

-Footprint and fists? Are you sure? - Frank asked.

-I was going to take a second look at them just to be sure, but the police was quick to make a plaster mold and seal them. The jewelry, on the other hand, is still showing the damage from the incident.

As the camera was turning around to record the jewelry, the Steel Samurai tone started to ring. Phoenix quickly answered his phone.

-Phoenix Wright here.

-WHAT THE HELL, NICK!? - Maya shouted from the other side of the phone, and Phoenix covered his ear in pain.

-Ugh... I guess you just saw the news. - He said once his hearing was back.

-You bet I did! What did I tell you about doing something dangerous!?

-Ok. In my defense, you're not gonna believe what happened.

-Try me.

-Remember what I told you about the zombie at the graveyard?

-Uh, yeah. But what does that have to do with the jewelry?

-Alright... - He brushed his hair with a hand to calm down. - I can't think of a way to say this without shocking you, so I'll just say it... I fought with that zombie, and he even calls himself Solomon Grundy. There! I said it.

There was silence. None of them dared to talk, and Maya was the one to break the silence after at least five awkward minutes.

-Solomon Grundy? You mean like the one of that old rhyme?

-Did everyone grew up with that one? Yes, Maya. I'm not sure why, but the zombie calls himself Grundy. Maybe he lost his memory, or something.

-Well... I think I can help you with that. Give me a few minutes. - Maya said, and Phoenix could hear her walking away.

He turned his attention back to the news report without removing the phone from his ear. They were done with the field report, so they were back to the studio.

-We have more info on the robbers at the psychiatric unit. According to our informant, the two guys claim that they were attacked by, and I quote, "a real-life zombie". Well, I'll be crazy. Never thought I'd hear that word again outside of sci-fi media. I mean, the guys responsible for Willamette and others like Umbrella were taken down a long time ago, so this is something I really wasn't expecting... I can tell you this, though: I've seen zombies before, but I don't remember any with more strength than a regular human. One that could crack the floor like that, or practically destroy a building by raw strength... I wouldn't rule out anything, but this is definitely beyond anything I've seen. - Frank looked out into the distance, apparently receiving instructions from his crew. - And we have officially ran out of time, but be sure we'll have more coverage of this incident. This was Off the Record, and I'm Frank West, telling you that I'll get to the bottom of the story, no matter the risks. I've covered wars, y'know?

-Found it! Sorry I kept you waiting. - Maya said, bringing all of Phoenix's attention back on her.

-What do you have?

-Well, it wasn't easy to convince Pearly into helping me. She learned to ask a ton of questions from you, and avoiding the whole "Dark Phoenix" issue was pretty hard.

-A little girl exposed to my previous line of work learning to ask questions. Go figures.

-You're no fun. Anyway... We found an ancient book in Kurain's records. During the times of Ami Fey, there were a few students of our technique that wanted better results without the risk of letting a spirit take over our bodies. After months of hidden research and secret training, they found a way to let a spirit use its former body.

-Why a dead body? It might sound cruel, but people in coma or other unusable bodies would do the job just fine.

-It says here that the connection between a body and its owner's soul made the transfer much easier, probably to the point that even less trained people could do it. Unfortunately, there was an unexpected side effect. The book says that the natural deterioration affected the mind of those being channeled, and the older the body, the more twisted their minds could get. It also says here that the cause of death could increase the damage, so fresh bodies that suffered violent deaths could be as chaotic as long-time corpses.

-Let me guess: you think someone use this method, and that's how Grundy was created.

-It's the only explanation I could find, but something doesn't fit.

-It's never easy, is it? - Phoenix joked/whined.

-There's no fun in easy things, after all. - Maya added. - The thing is that, this is an old Kurain text, and not many of us are aware of its existence. Not me, not Pearly, not our own students... Hell! One of the elders caught me in the library, but he had no idea what this book was supposed to be.

-It's hard to believe such a rare finding could be used now, especially considering the fact that not many people knew about it.

-I'll see if anyone here used it, but I doubt it. It was still dusty when I found it... Oh! By the way, the book has a title: "Secrets of Kurain"

-Thank you, Maya. For everything.

-What would you do without me? - Maya bragged.

-You have no idea. - Phoenix said before hanging up the phone.

He didn't get much time to think about this new information, though, because his phone started to ring again. He answered it, only to get his ear blown up for a second time that day (or third, but Grundy's damage to his ear was an accident):

-WRIGHT! MY OFFICE! NOW! - Edgeworth said and instantly cut the call, denying Phoenix any chance to... well, do anything.

*He's definitely not giving me a choice.* Phoenix thought before getting up and out of his office...

One hour later.

Edgeworth's office.

The chief prosecutor's office was just as Phoenix remembered it from his time with Ema Skye. Edgeworth was a man of habits, so even when he became chief prosecutor, he kept the same office with the same decoration. Phoenix came in without knocking on the door. *He's the one with a hurry to see me, so he won't mind me coming in like this... I think.* Phoenix thought.

-You called me, Edgeworth?

-You have a lot of explaining to do, Wright. Shut up and sit down.

Phoenix did as he was told, but not without noticing the photos from the jewelry in front of Edgeworth.

-Start talking, Wright. What the hell happened at that jewelry!? Last time I checked, mere robbers and a vigilante can't cause that kind of damage... Not without explosives, at least.

-Are you sure it's safe to talk here?

-Don't worry. My office is sound-proof for the sake of confidential investigations, and I disconnected every communication line, just in case.

-Good... Then let me tell you that I didn't use any kind of explosives. Three thugs are not even worth wasting smoke bombs.

-Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't call detective Gumshoe here to arrest you.

-Because you disconnected the phone? - Edgeworth kept his poker face. His very angry poker face. - Ok, fine! But I'm pretty sure you're not gonna believe this.

-You make it sound like it's complicated.

-Not really. I mean that you're literally not gonna believe this because you're a man of science.

The prosecutor raised an eyebrow at that statement.

-Go on. - He simply said.

-Ok. Remember the zombie the guard at the graveyard mentioned?

-What is this? Mass hysteria? First that guard, then the robbers, and now you? Did I miss the scary zombie hit of the summer, or something?

-Told you. And this is just the tip of the iceberg.

-Come on, Wright! What could be stranger than a zombie? Not that there's one out there, of course.

-Here's where things get weird... I asked Maya yesterday to check Kurain for any possible explanation about the zombie at the graveyard. At first, I thought the guy was possibly going through mental issues, but I was proven wrong at night. Painfully.

Edgeworth merely nodded, indicating for Phoenix to go on. He told Edgeworth everything about the fight with Grundy, even showing him the physical results of the fight. He also told him about Maya's theory.

-Apparently, whoever Grundy used to be was brought back to his body by this ritual. If the book is right, a body that rotten resulted in almost total memory loss, and Grundy is just a name he must have heard somewhere. What makes no sense is the fact that the book she found was practically a forgotten article. No one at the village knows about "Secrets of Kurain", so I think that's a dead end, and I...

-HOLD IT! - Edgeworth shouted. - Wright... Did you say "Secrets of Kurain"?

-Yeah. Why?

Edgeworth looked at the drawers on his desk, finally pulling out a book and dropping it on top of the furniture.

-I found this while looking at the book menu at the Detention Center. Considering you asked me to be their "legal adviser" after losing your license, I thought it was my duty to return this to the village.

It was a book that had seen plenty of use. It wasn't really impressive, except for the words at the front...

-Secrets of Kurain. - Phoenix read. - Where did you get it?

-It was on top of the mobile library. I looked at it while the forensics were taking away the bodies at the morgue for an autopsy, and I requested to take it back to Kurain... Listen. I refuse to believe that there's magic involved in any of this, but I want to get to the bottom of this. If tagging along with your fairy tale is what it takes to do it, so be it.

Phoenix merely looked at Edgeworth, noticing the determination in his eyes.

-Alright. I want to find out what the hell is going on as much as you do, anyway. Thanks for your help, Edgeowrth. I'll take the book to Maya. - He extended his hand to the prosecutor.

-It's my job. You don't need to thank me. - He took the hand of the hobo in front of him.

-Hehe. Modest as usual. - He picked up the book and turned to leave, but stopped in front of the door. - Say... Have you figured out who's the missing body at the graveyard?

-Don't push it, Wright. Between your operations and the maniac from the morgue, I don't have time for that... But I guess I'll look into that in my spare time.

-Only you could work on your spare time. - Phoenix said before walking out of the room...

That night.

-Nope. Nothing at all. - Cody said from his side of the radio.

-Nothing about Grundy? - Phoenix asked while driving the Dark Wing.

-I mean literally. No reports about anything. It's like a ghost town. I bet everyone's afraid of a possible zombie apocalypse.

-If you check out the reports about Umbrella, you'll know why that's happening.

-I did. It was nasty, but all of their research was destroyed, along with that of similar companies. - A ringing was heard from a computer. - You have a call, Mr. Wright. To your phone from Mr. Edgeworth.

-Put him on the line, Cody.

Clicks and keys being pressed could be heard before the radio on his ear received the transmission.

-Wright? Can you hear me?

-Loud and clear, Edgeworth. What do you have for me?

-I discovered the identity of the body at the graveyard, but you're not gonna believe this.

-Huh. Deja vu... Who was he?

-Terry Fawles. The first client of Mia Fey.

Phoenix parked instantly.

-No way! - Phoenix said.

-I checked everything by myself, Wright. Twice! He's the one that was buried there. - Edgeworth said from the other side of the line.

-Thanks, Edgeworth. I gotta go now. - Phoenix said before finishing the call.

-What? What did I miss? And why is that name so important, Mr. Wright? - Cody said once Phoenix switched back to their encrypted frequency.

-If Edgeworth is right, I think I know where Grundy is heading to... I really hope he's wrong. - Phoenix answered before going full speed out of the city and into the mountains...

Somewhere in Eagle Mountain

The night at the mountain was peaceful: nothing louder then the occasional owl could be heard. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Then one more time, and another. Like footsteps from something big, coming closer and shaking the earth every time more... Then it stopped. There was silence for a few seconds, and then a roar was heard across the entire area, followed by a scream...

-HAWTHOOOOOOOOOORNE!

**A/N: Yo, internets! Next chapter is up and running, and my only wish is that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Your favorites and stuff are highly appreciated.**

**Here it is: the first battle against a super-criminal, and now we even know the identity of this villain. We also get a glimpse at how the twisted mind of the Joker/Kristoph operates, and who knows? Maybe there will be more of them down the line. Right now, there's one last chapter for "The Walking Dead", so stay tuned. Final battle incoming, and you have the best seats to watch it unfold.**

**Still requesting betareaders, so send me a PM if you're interested. Pen name, age and method is all I ask before giving people a test, which isn't really difficult. With that out of the way... Next time, on "The Dark Phoenix"!**

-Hawthorne girl hurt Grundy! Grundy crush Hawthorne girl!

-Wait! She's not the one, Grundy! - The Dark Phoenix shouted.

It was too late, however. Grundy grabbed the member of the Hawthorne family with one hand, and started to squeeze the life out of her.


	5. The Night of The Grundy

The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 5: The Night of the Grundy.

The night at the mountains is a peaceful one. The stars in the sky and the little night animals doing their little amount of sound add to the atmosphere. It is in this kind of peaceful moments that a black-haired shrine maiden chooses to sit in a bench outside of the Hazakura Temple to admire the beauty of the nature.

-No matter how many times I look at it, it's beautiful.

Iris Hawthorne had only a few guilty pleasures. Watching the stars and the nature surrounding Hazakura was one of them, but she also had another...

-But nothing is more beautiful than you, my dear. - She said to a single rose she was carrying.

This rose was everything to her. Given to her by Phoenix Wright, her former crush, she takes care of it as if her life depended on it... And since it was her only comfort during her stay at prison for being an accomplice of murder, it almost did. When Phoenix last visited her, he gave it to her and told Iris that one day, when she was released, he'd be there. It was a promise created by an old flame between them, a promise about the possibility of starting over... A miracle that never happened.

When the big day arrived, she went out expecting to see him, waiting for her with a taxi since he never learned how to drive during their time together. Instead, she was on her own with only Sister Bikini and her flower to keep her company. She resented being abandoned at first, but then she heard about his last case, so she decided to give him all the time in the world. For two years, she kept waiting for him and taking care of the rose, in her mind a symbol of their love.

At some point, however, she heard the rumors about Master Maya and her "hobo" boyfriend. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked about this hobo and eventually got a name: Phoenix Wright. Refusing to believe any of it, she confronted Sister Bikini. Knowing she couldn't keep it a secret anymore, Bikini told Iris everything she knew about Phoenix and Maya. She told Iris that she never mentioned anything about it to protect her, that she cared for her like a mother cares for her daughter. Iris appreciated the love, but at the same time resented the fact that the elder allowed her to live a lie, so she ran away from the temple. During her time away, she heard a phrase that was fitting of her current situation: everybody lies. Phoenix, Maya, Bikini, her own mother and sister. Even the little Pearl was tricked by their own mother into lying.

*If everybody lies, who can I trust?* She thought over and over about this, but she couldn't think of anyone in her life that wasn't a liar... Then she realized that there was someone who would never lie to her. Something, in fact: the flower she took care of with so much passion. It would never lie to her, because it couldn't. That rose was always there for her, and she just abandoned her like nothing. She ran back to Hazakura, and she found it intact. It was almost as if it had been waiting for her, and she promised she would never leave it again.

Iris looked at the moon, then back to her precious flower. She kept it not because of him, but because it was her only real friend now. She was admiring it as usual, when she heard a scream coming from the forest...

-HAWTHOOOOOOOOOORNE!

Iris got on her feet, flower in hand and moved closer to find the source of the voice. She saw a human figure coming from the woods, and a lightning flash suddenly illuminated the area. She didn't see much of this figure, but it looked intimidating, so she ran away from it, her legs taking her where everything tragic about her life started... And even if she wasn't aware of it, it was also the place where the story about this figure started as well...

A few miles away.

-What makes you think Grundy is heading to Hazakura?

-Did you check the records as I told you?

-I did my research, Mr. Wright. Still, you heard what Ms. Fey said about brain damage.

Phoenix was currently driving his way to Eagle mountain. He explained to Cody everything about Mia Fey's first case, and he was currently thinking about his assistant's theory. Eventually, he made up his mind about it...

-During our fight, Grundy reacted to the Hawthorne name on the jewelry store. At first I thought nothing about it, but now it makes sense: he may not remember everything about his life, but the Hawthorne triggered something in his mind. I don't know if it was a full memory or just a feeling, but he was angry.

-Ok. That makes sense, but why go alone? You didn't call the police, and you didn't tell Mr. Edgeworth about this, either. - Cody said.

-Regular patrol cars would take too long to get there, and I don't have time to wait for them. If Grundy reacted that way to a simple name, I don't wanna think about what he'll do if he sees her.

-You mean Da... - Cody stopped when he thought that saying the full name would make the hero feel bad. - That woman? Isn't she dead?

-It didn't stop her back then, but that's not it... Call the police, Cody, but make sure they can't track you back to the cave. Tell them something is gonna happen at Hazakura.

-I'll do it, but what do you mean by " but that's not it"?

-Let me put it this way: I don't think a zombie can tell the difference between two flowers. - Phoenix said before cutting the communication and going full speed to his destination.

He thought about the possible approach he would use against the creature. So far, the head seemed to be the only weak spot, so he had a target. Landing a hit would be a different story, though, and Grundy's brute strength was a major disadvantage. The hero could only take a few hits from him before losing consciousness... or worst. By the time he reached Hazakura, he had a game plan: land a strong hit on Grundy's head, then retreat as fast as possible. Luckily for Phoenix, Grundy was slow in mind and body, so his speed and combat knowledge were a great benefit.

He got out of the Dark Wing and ran to check the entrance of the temple, and he instantly noticed that the building had not been disturbed. *Maybe Grundy hasn't arrived here yet. Maybe I was wrong and he really doesn't remember anything about... No. Better make sure.* He thought before activating the Detective vision. He scanned the area for any signs of either Grundy or Iris, and he found two sets of footprints. One small, probably from a young female. The other was a set of footprints he wouldn't forget anytime soon, considering that shoe size almost crushed him the previous night. He followed the trail, and he instantly recognized the route it was taking. *Oh, the irony.* He thought before running all the way to the Dusky Bridge.

When he got there, he was greeted with a scene similar to a horror movie: Iris had her back to the bridge, looking at the behemoth moving closer to her. Grundy was slowly walking towards her, every step of his feeling like a premonition of the incoming disaster. Iris had her hair exposed, her head garment gone with the wind and making her look even more like her sister. *This is bad. Really bad! I have to do something... Wait a second! Is that...* He thought and noticed a single flower that the maiden was holding for dear life... This distraction, however, gave the zombie enough time to reach the girl.

-Hawthorne girl hurt Grundy! Grundy crush Hawthorne girl!

This snapped Phoenix back into reality.

-Wait! She's not the one, Grundy! - The Dark Phoenix shouted.

It was too late, however. Grundy grabbed the member of the Hawthorne family with one hand, and started to squeeze the life out of her.

-GYAAAAAAAAA!

Iris was in pain, so the vigilante had to act ASAP. He ran faster than ever, then jumped for a spinning kick aimed at the zombie's head. Grundy screamed in pain as he dropped Iris, and the Dark Phoenix caught her before hitting the ground. He thought about getting into the Dark Wing and leaving with her, but Grundy was still a risk for Hazakura, Bikini and anyone unfortunate enough to cross paths with him, so he just left her somewhere nearby where he could keep an eye on her. When he did, he noticed that she was still holding the rose, even while unconscious. Unfortunately, the strength of Grundy caused the tip to stab her in the chest. *This doesn't make sense. Even with that kind of force, the flower can't be harder than her body.* He thought, but then he noticed something odd about it: it was glowing, and covered in a strange, yellowish fluid. *What the hell is this?*

-GRAAAAAAAAHHH!

The Dark Phoenix turned to look at Grundy running at them. He pushed the thoughts about her condition out of his mind for the time being and rushed at the monster. With a slide, he went under Grundy and right behind him while pulling an explosive Phoenix Feather out of his belt. He triggered the timer and tossed it at Grundy's back, and while the explosion didn't hurt him, it managed to bring his attention away from Iris and back to the Dark Phoenix. *Ok. I got his attention... Now what?*

-Grundy smash Birdie! - Grundy shouted while raising his fists.

The Dark Phoenix jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground to get back on his feet. Grundy picked up a rock the size of the vigilante and flung it at him, so the Dark Phoenix was forced to evade again. It all became a cycle of rocks flying all over the place, and the hero trying to get in, only to dodge another hit. *At this rate, I'm never gonna land a hit. What am I gonna do!?* The Dark Phoenix thought. *Think, Phoenix. Think! I have to get in, but every time I approach he just reacts and I'm forced to get out of the way... That's it!* He thought as he was avoiding another rock. *I have to turn things around... Instead of getting in, hit him, and get out, I'll do it the other way around. I'll bring him closer to me and hit him. The force of the hit will push him away, and I'll be safe from a counter attack. And for the million dollars: how?* He didn't have to think too much about it. He saw Grundy placing the tip of his fingers on another rock, reminding him of Cody's latest gift...

The previous night.

Location: The Cave.

-The Talon?

-Well, it fits the Phoenix theme, so...

-I get that, Cody. What I want to know is how this thing works. - Phoenix said while looking at a strange gun with a claw on the barrel.

-Alright. It's pretty simple, actually. - Cody said and picked up the Talon. - Think of this like a fishing rod with a mechanical system to shoot and retrieve the line. You point it at your target... - Cody pointed the gun at a nearby crate. - Then you pull the trigger. All you have to do then is grab the wire and pull your target.

Cody shot and tried to pull the crate, with no success at all due to his lack of arm strength. Phoenix was holding back a few laughs caused by the hilarious scene. After a while, Cody stopped and breathed deeply, obviously exhausted from the effort.

-Anyway... You get... the idea... - Cody said between gasps until he got his regular breathing rhythm back. - Uff... There's also a button next to the trigger to release the claw and pull the line back.

Cody then pressed that button. Suddenly, the claw attached to the crate released its target and went back into the gun.

-So... What do you think?

-First of all, you have a lot of creativity and too much free time on your hands. Second, I'll take it. - Phoenix said, picking up the Talon. - For now, I'll go on patrol. I'll see what I can do before Trucy's show...

The present.

The Dark Phoenix pulled the Talon from its place in his belt, and aimed it at Grundy's chest. He shot the claw and it attached to the undead's chest. The vigilante pulled the wire and Grundy along with it, who didn't resist since he never saw that move coming. The pulling made Grundy lose balance, and once he was close enough the Dark Phoenix went in for a flurry of punches, all aimed at the zombie's head. He finished the assault with a flip-kick, pushing Grundy away from him and moving himself backwards at the same time to get even more breathing room. Solomon Grundy held his head in pain, trying to get the dizziness out of him.

-Urgh... Grundy feels... Dizzy... She said... She help Grundy... Mia...

*Huh?* Was all the hero thought. *Is he... remembering? Maybe I should try using that to my advantage and get him out of that angry and mindless state.* The Dark Phoenix thought.

-HEY! TERRY! TERRY FAWLES! - The Dark Phoenix shouted.

Grundy took his hands out of his head, and the hero saw... confusion.

-Who Terry? I Solomon Grundy! - The living corpse shouted back before tossing another rock at his opponent.

The Dark Phoenix dodged the rock. *Well, that didn't work.* He thought before avoiding another rock... Only to be greeted by the back of Grundy's hand on his face. The vigilante was sent flying across the air and rolling on the ground before finally getting back up. *He's improving. Gotta be careful if he comes after me again.*

The Dark Phoenix prepared another attack with the Talon and shot it when he saw Grundy going for another toss, this time using a small tree. The claw attached to the zombie again and the Dark Phoenix pulled, but Grundy stood his ground this time. Grundy grabbed the wire and pulled the hero to him, punching him in the abdomen and sending the Dark Phoenix flying through the air again. The hero pushed the pain aside by sheer willpower, then got back into the fight. *Ok... I guess the same trick won't work twice on him. He's not os dumb as I thought, I give him that. On the bright side, that trip just gave me an idea.*

Solomon Grundy picked up the first tree and tossed it at the Dark Phoenix. Instead of jumping out of the way, he ran to the side to avoid it. Just as expected, Grundy was making his way to intercept the Dark Phoenix, so the hero slid under the hand swing. In a swift motion, he got up, turned back and shot the Talon aimed at Grundy's back. He pulled the zombie, once again caught off-guard and losing his balance. Like the last time, the Dark Phoenix punched Grundy repeatedly in the head as the zombie turned to look at his opponent. He finished with an uppercut to Grundy's jaw, pushing the undead away and next to the tree. Grundy held his head again, considerably shaken from the assault.

-DAAOOWWW! - Grundy shouted while rotating, eventually standing face-to-face with the bridge. - Grundy... knows this place. It... Bad Bridge!

*He's remembering more every time I do considerable damage to his head. Guess that trick of "hitting someone with amnesia" actually works.* The Dark Phoenix thought.

-REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! TERRY FAWLES! - The Dark Phoenix shouted.

-Me... Terry? Something... Wrong... WRONG! You confuse Solomon Grundy!

Grundy picked up the tree again, and the Dark Phoenix shot the Talon in response. It attached like the last time, but...

-Come on, Grundy. Take the bait. - The Dark Phoenix whispered to himself.

Grundy grabbed the wire once again. *I know this is Polly's catchphrase, but...* Grundy pulled the hero again. *GOTCHA!* The Dark Phoenix stretched both arms to the front. Rotating mid-air, he avoided the fist that was aimed to his face, and landed his own on Grundy's.

-GRAAAAAAOOOWWW!

His own strength having increased the power of that attack, Grundy went flying across the air... All the way to the cliff. The Dark Phoenix was still recovering on the ground from the dizziness, and he only had time to see Grundy fall from the side and into the deep darkness of the river. He ran to check up on the zombie's whereabouts, but he couldn't see anything in the dark of night.

*I know I had to stop him, but no one deserves this. I know what it's like to be down there... It's horrible.* Without much to do, he got up and turned to look at the remains of the battle. Trees were down, rocks were crushed, the floor was a mess and...

-IRIS!

He ran across the battlefield and picked her up carefully, making sure not to disturb her wound as he walked all the way back to Hazakura and the Dark Wing. He placed her just as carefully in the passenger seat before getting in himself and driving to the closest hospital...

Location: somewhere down the river.

A hand made its way out of the river, holding to the side for dear life. It was followed by the body of none other than Solomon Grundy. Grundy got out of the water and shook his entire body. He stood motionless for a while before holding his head between his hands and getting on his knees. The memories from his previous life were coming back, courtesy of the beating he took from a certain crusader.

-Me... Terry... Terry... Weak... GRAAAAAAAAHHH!

Grundy pounded the ground beneath him with both fists.

-Grundy not weak! Terry weak! Terry gone! I AM SOLOMON GRUNDY!

And with that, Grundy abandoned all traces of humanity...

The next morning.

Location: LA General.

After leaving Iris under medical care, The Dark Phoenix left the hospital to get some rest since he was in no condition to patrol the city. Right now, he was visiting her as Phoenix Wright and as a friend, not as the Dark Phoenix and her savior. She was currently in the ICU, so he wasn't allowed into her room and could only watch her through the glass walls.

-Penny for your thoughts?

He turned briefly to look at Maya, then back to the room.

-Just wanted to check up on her. You could say I'm doing a follow-up of yesterday's events.

-Hero's guilt... Or something else? Maybe an old flame? - Maya teased.

-Not now. - He simply said.

-Seriously, though. Are you ok? You look pretty... depressed.

-*Sigh* Let's make something clear: there's nothing left in me for her, so you don't have to be jealous.

-But...

-But she... I don't know. The flower that almost killed her is the same rose I left for her a few days before the Gramarye case, so I just... What if I hadn't given it to her?

They both stood there, silently watching Iris on her bed.

-That's not the only thing bothering you, is it? - Maya said.

-I told you. It's not...

-Can you let me say my argument first before throwing your objections at me? - Maya silenced him. - I believe you. You never mentioned her on your own during these years, and you even try to change the topic whenever anyone says something about her.

Phoenix just looked at her with admiration for her incredible logic.

-Go on. - He said.

-You've been avoiding her, and now you were forced to meet her in these extreme circumstances... Talk to me, Nick. What's bothering you so much?

He just stared at the ground, hoping it would just eat him to avoid this conversation. When it didn't happen, he talked without looking away from the floor:

-You're right... Back at the beginning of my journey, when you confessed to me, I thought about her a lot. At first I thought I could work things out with her and pick up where we left it. But when you told me everything, I realized something... - He raised his head to look at the unconscious maiden. - When I look at Iris, I see...

-Dahlia. - Maya completed his sentence.

-I know it's not fair for her, but I look at her face and I remember her evil sister and all the things she did in life... And death. At first I thought I could get over it, but when you made your move I realized that I would never get over it. And what did I do? I avoided her like a coward, and she probably kept waiting for me. That rose proves it.

-Well, if it helps, she wasn't waiting for you. I heard from Sister Bikini that she found out about us a few years ago... She took it pretty hard.

*Then why keep the rose?* He thought, but he didn't have much time to think about the possibilities because a doctor was coming.

-Who's coming with Ms. Iris Hawthorne? - He looked around until he noticed Maya trying to get his attention and walked to her. - Are you the relatives of the patient.

-Maya Fey, sir. I'm her cousin. Is Iris going to be ok?

-Well, our greatest concern was the stab wound on her chest. We're still trying to figure out how a mere plant could do that.

That was another thing that Phoenix couldn't figure out. When he picked her up after the fight, the strange fluid was gone, but the plant was still glowing. When he dropped her at the hospital, the flower was back to normal.

-Luckily, it wasn't anywhere near the heart, but we still had to operate to remove the flower and fix her punctured lung. She's recovering surprisingly fast, but there are a few issues we have to take care of first.

-What is it, doctor? Is it serious?

-Nothing life-threatening, Ms. Fey. Don't worry. She's still sedated, and we have to run a few tests once we can wake her up. There's also a few toxins on her system from the flower, and tremendous amounts of chlorophyll in her blood. We'll take care of that before waking her up, so she should be relatively fine by then... Now, I need you to sign a few papers. Follow me, Ms. Fey.

-Of course. - She glanced at Phoenix. - Just give me a second.

-I'll be waiting over there. - The doctor pointed at an empty bench and walked there.

-Listen up, Nick. You are NOT a coward! Tell me something: were you afraid of... - She moved closer to his ear. - the fight with Grundy? - Maya whispered, then backed away.

-Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be of doing... that.

-And yet, you did it. Not only that, but all the other things you've done, with or without suit. The cases we solved and the things you've done at this new work of yours, you did each and every one of them without thinking too much about it. Now, once she wakes up, you're gonna drop everything you're doing, get your everything here and you will talk to her. And no excuses! - She said before leaving, literally not allowing him to come up with excuses.

Phoenix just stood there and looked flabbergasted at Maya's figure as she walked away, then looked back at the room where Iris was resting. *From what the doctor said, I guess she's not waking up anytime soon. Better leave this for later... Right now, I have to figure out what's the deal behind Solomon Grundy. If I'm right, Terry Fawles was resurrected with the book that Edgeworth found at the Detention Center. The thing is that he didn't read that on his own, so there must be someone else behind this. The question is...*

-Who? -He whispered before walking out of the building...

Location: downtown.

In a dark alley behind a dumpster, a man in a purple suit was looking at a newspaper. He was focused reading the article about a vigilante taking a woman to the hospital, all the time grinning and giggling like a lunatic.

-The Dark Phoenix, huh? Just another joke in this world... And yet, there's something about him that makes me feel... Funny. Hehehehe... Tell me what you're hiding, "hero". Your joke will be so much fun to hear... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Location: ?

A man covered in shadows was quietly drinking tea and reading a book at his residence. At first a harmless scene, but his words shatter the harmless setting...

-Well, well, well... A clown and a zombie, huh? That was certainly unexpected. Imagine my surprise when I found this book at some auction in the city. Who would have thought the magic in this thing was real? - The figure said before closing the book and revealing the name of it...

-Good thing I made a copy and gave away the original to that poor and idiotic excuse of a lawyer known as Kristoph. I don't want to bring any attention to me... Yet. You and I are gonna change this world and prove our superiority... Secrets of Kurain.

**A/N: OMG! The first arc, "The Walking Dead", is finally done. For now, I'm gonna take a break from this fic and focus on other projects while people get to read this thing. Until next time, I appreciate all the love, attention, reviews and other shenanigans I can get in this fic. On a side note, this update took forever because I got distracted watching EVO 2013, the greatest fighting game tournament in the world. It's over, so now I can bring my attention to dem fics.**

**Well, look at that! The first boss fight is done, Iris was attacked (please, don't hurt me, Iris fans), Joker is still out there and... A new threat, maybe? You're gonna have to wait to find out everything. Next chapter is going to be a little extra thing with a minor villain to build up something special for the next arc: "Poison in the Heart". For now, I'll take a break from this fic, probably work on it every once in a while, but I have other projects to take care of. Buuuuuut! Next time, on The Dark Phoenix:**

-Is that a... - A staff member of the Wonder Bar said.

Before he could finish his question, however, the "gangster" slapped him with the barrel of his Tommy SMG.

-If anyone tries to call me that like this idiota almost did, I'll fill the smartass with enough lead to open up your own ammo shop. Capisci?


	6. The Phoenix, The Puppet and The Hat

The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 6: The Phoenix, The Puppet and The Hat.

The docks. In the morning, an active place and the gathering point of sea merchants. At night...

-Come on, man! I want to see some money!

-Get in line! I'm taking my part of the prize first.

-You two better shut up, or else I'm kicking your asses. Now get the money on the table! We're doing this properly.

Three robbers were gathered in this dark area, only illuminated by a few lightbulbs and splitting the product of their latest hit. They had been doing it for almost a month without much trouble, but something was about to change that... Or, to be accurate, someone. A shadow was watching them, tracking their every move from the beginning of their criminal activities, but only now being able to stop them because of "otherworldly" affairs. The figure pulled out a few shuriken-like objects from his belt and threw one at the light on top of them. The bulb instantly exploded, scaring the three criminals.

-What the hell!?

-That freaking lightbulb exploded for no reason!

While the other two were crapping their pants, the other (the leader, apparently) saw a small metal object on the ground beneath the place where the lightbulb used to be. He picked it up and noticed its shape...

-A bird? What is this thing doing here? - He asked to no one in particular. Then realization came to him. - Oh, God!

-What is it? - The other two asked at the same time.

-He's here!

-Who?

-The Dark Freak! Who else!? Spread out and find that idiot. When you do, blast him!

-I thought he wasn't real.

-Does this look like an imaginary artifact to you? - Their boss said while showing them the phoenix-shaped object. When he got no answer, he spoke again. - Thought so. Now, go find him!

With that said, they went through different ways across the docks... Just as he was expecting them to do. The vigilante pulled out his grapple gun and made his way to the first robber on the left side. He jumped down the pile of crates he was standing on and walked slowly until he was right behind the guy, then grabbed him by the neck. He pinned down the criminal and punched him once in the head. The guy screamed in pain before going unconscious, alerting his colleagues about the danger. The crusader grappled his way out of there before any of them arrived, knowing that a bullet in the head was all it would take to lose his life. A few minutes later, one of the other two arrived at the scene...

-Oh, God! MAN DOWN!

Both men went to check up on their fallen partner.

-Wake up, man. Come on! Dammit! - The minor guy said.

-Leave him. We've gotta find that freak if we don't want to end up like that. - The boss said.

They left their downed teammate there and went their separate ways to find the vigilante. He, on the other hand, went after the other thug, using the darkness to conceal his presence. The poor guy was starting to get scared, turning around randomly and moving slowly across the area...

-WHERE ARE YOU!?

-Here.

The guy only had time to turn around and see a hooded figure before being covered by a thick fabric. He screamed in terror... And everything became darkness for him. The remaining criminal heard his partner, then ran all the way to the car they had been using. He went inside and tried to start the engine, only noticing after a few failed attempts that the electrical system had been tampered.

-Dammit! Why did I leave this open!? - He got out of the vehicle, and turned around, desperate to find his enemy. - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Suddenly, two hands pulled him up from behind and on top of his own car. The vigilante took his gun and tossed it away.

-I am The Dark Phoenix!

The Dark Phoenix head-butted him, knocking the guy out cold. The hero took his time to gather the unconscious criminals in one area before retreating back to his own vehicle, The Dark Wing. He left the docks in silence and called his assistant once he was a good distance away.

-Cody, call the police. Tell them the guys responsible for the recent robberies are on the docks.

-On it.

There was silence for a few seconds before the alarms on The Cave kicked in.

-We've got another situation, Mr. Wright... Uh oh!

-What is it?

-You're not gonna like this, Mr. Wright.

-Does it look like I enjoy when something pops up?

-Let me rephrase that: you're gonna hate this one in particular.

-Get on with it, Cody!

-Gah! Alright! Alright! But don't say I didn't warn you... There's a hostage situation. According to the initial reports, the guys in charge are a recent criminal duo on the rise, but... What the hell?

-What? Is something wrong? - Phoenix said, curiosity building up.

-One of them is known in the underworld as "The Ventriloquist", and his partner is known as "Scarface".

-The Ventriloquist? Are you serious?

-Tell me about it. - Cody joked.

-And why do they call him that, anyway?

-Because... That's exactly what he is. A ventriloquist, and Scarface is his puppet. Hold on! I'm getting his criminal record now.

The Dark Phoenix waited patiently until Cody talked again.

-According to this, the Ventriloquist's name is Benjamin Woodman... What do you know! He was one of the witnesses during your career. The case at the circus.

-I remember him. Weird guy. Wouldn't say a word without his puppet, Trilo, even if someone was about to get sentenced because of it... Wasn't expecting him to turn into a criminal, though.

-It says here that he got into a bar fight after bumping with a drunk guy, and the other retaliated by breaking his puppet. Ben, on the other hand, beated on him into near-death before the police arrived and took him under custody. While in prison, he found the puppet Scarface, which had been carved by another inmate from a tree that had been used to hang sentenced criminals about 100 years ago. They never found the guy who made Scarface, but the police had Ben on the suspect list. He claimed the missing inmate sold him Scarface, and they released him after finishing his time from the fight due to lack of evidence. He went on to create his own gang, claiming Scarface to be the actual boss

-That's it? Sounds like a bad combo of psychiatric condition and horror movie. Why would I hate that?

-Er... - Cody simply said.

-Cody... Is there something you're not telling me?

-Well... I programmed the autopilot of the Dark Wing to take you to the crime scene. Take a look, because it says you're already there.

The Dark Phoenix looked at one of the screens showing the outside in front of the Dark Wing, and what he saw turned his blood colder than ice...

-No... Not here...

30 minutes ago.

Location: Wonder Bar.

The Wonder Bar. A place for being social at night, having a few drinks... and magic. It is in this place where Trucy Wright performs her greatest magic tricks to amaze the crowd and get some money for the Wright family and the Wright Anything Agency. Right now, she's impressing the audience with her special number and a favorite for the public: pulling out random items from her "Magic Panties". She was in the process of pulling out a spare tire, when a group of armed thugs came in, shooting at the air to get their point across.

-Everybody on the ground! NOW! - One of them shouted.

The bartender tried to go for the silent alarm, but one of the thugs saw him and shot at a bottle near him.

-Are you deaf!? Get over here and kiss the ground ASAP!

Everyone in the building, including the magical girl and the bar staff, went down faster than you can shout "Objection!". When they did, one of the criminals looked out to the street before talking:

-Coast is clear, boss. You can come in now.

-Excellent work, Bobby. - A raspy voice said from the outside.

A few hostages noticed small traces of an Italian accent. The source of the voice came in soon after, and none of them could believe what they were watching...

-Is that a... - A staff member of the Wonder Bar said.

Before he could finish his question, however, the "gangster" slapped him with the barrel of his Tommy SMG.

-If anyone tries to call me that like this idiota almost did, I'll fill the smartass with enough lead to open up your own ammo shop. Capisci?

The Ventriloquist and his boss, Scarface, walked in and stood at the middle of the dancing floor. Ben was wearing the same outfit from his days at the circus, while Scarface was dressed from top to bottom like an old-school gangster. A suit, a fedora, and a scar going from his right cheek and through his eyelids, all the way to the forehead. Then, Scarface (or the Ventriloquist, as some people noticed from the slight movement on his lips) started to talk:

-Alright! Listen up, chumps! We're here to take anything remotely valuable in this hole, and no one needs to get hurt while we do so. All you have to do is stay there like good bambini and donne, and my boys won't have to remind you to stay still with a bullet to the head. - The duo turned to look at their crew. - What are you waiting for? Christmas? Get your asses moving!

With that order, every armed thug went after a group of people each. The Ventriloquist and Scarface did the same, picking the group with a few clients, the bartender, the kitchen staff... and Trucy.

-Clean your pockets! - Scarface simply demanded.

They all did as they were told, and even Trucy took out what little amount of money and magical instruments she was carrying on her side bag. The Ventriloquist had no apparent expression on his face, but Scarface looked (or at least appeared to be) satisfied with what they had. It was almost as if the had switched roles, and Scarface was the one controlling the Ventriloquist... It all changed when they saw what Trucy had offered them, though. They both looked angry, and the inability of Scarface to show some emotions beyond frowning with moving eyebrows combined with the Ventriloquist's nearly-expressionless face made them look identical.

-That's it? A few moneta and magic trinkets that worth nothing!? - Scarface shouted.

-I-It's all I h-have! I still haven't c-collected my check from tonight's show!

-Hmmp! Kids these days... - Scarface merely said, choosing to leave a young girl alone this time. - Listen, signorina. Let me tell you a story... See this loser behind me?

-You mean the guy speaking for you? - Trucy said, but regretted it when Scarface pointed his gun at her chin.

-I'll give you that one for free because you're young and ignorant, but hear this: no one speaks for me. He's just carrying me because these legs I have won't last for too long on their own... - Scarface then pulled back his gun. - Now, as I was saying, this loser here had it way worst than most people here. Born in a family of old-school gangsters, he had to learn the business the second he developed enough brain cells and a logic engine to process everything. Unfortunately for him, he never had much interest in it. This chump prefered playing with puppets and stupid toys, so guess what? His family kicked him out and ignored his very existence... Hehe. Oddly enough, they ended up with more holes than a swiss cheese a few days later, courtesy of a rival family. After that, the poor guy had to learn yet another lesson: survival.

-S-Survival? - Trucy asked, actually curious about his/their story.

-Here's a lesson for you, little girl: nothing in this life is free, and standing there like a moron won't help you. If you want things to happen and you want things that you don't have yet to be yours... - The Ventriloquist moved Scarface's hand to grab the coins that Trucy had dropped in front of him. - All you have to do is make things happen, no matter what, then take the prize by your own hand. Back in the day, that's how it worked and this chump learned that the hard way, everyday. Consider this as "Living in The Real World 101".

-Boss! - One of Scarface's minions was coming to him. - I just got a call from Jeremy. The cops are coming!

The Ventriloquist and Scarface both frowned at this news, then turned to look at the rest of their men.

-Alright, ya mutts! You heard what Bobby said. The polizia is coming! Take what you have, and let's get the hell outta here... And speaking of which... - Scarface said before they both turned to look at Trucy. - You're gonna compensate the poor tribute you gave us.

-Wh-What? Wh-What are you... - Trucy said, but Scarface knocked her out cold with a swing of his SMG.

-Hey! You two. - Scarface said while pointing at two thugs. - Drop whatever you're carrying and get this femmina into one of the cars on the back.

-Er... No offense, sir, but why do we need her?

-One: we don't need HER. We need a bargain chip and she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Two: I have a special project in mind, which is why I need a bargain chip. Three, and most important... - Scarface said, then shot at the guy who asked him the question. - Any other questions?

The other didn't dare to say anything and simply carried Trucy all the way to the back of the bar, with the Ventriloquist/Scarface right behind him. Before leaving the building, he left a disc on top of a table with "Oscuro Fenice" written on top...

Location: Wonder Bar.

The present.

Police officers were coming and going in and out of the building. On the back of the bar, the chief prosecutor Edgeworth was sitting at the manager's office and going through the evidence. He asked to be left alone when he saw the disc with a message in Italian directed at a certain vigilante...

-Talk to me. - The Dark Phoenix said from somewhere in the shadows.

-Would it hurt you to use the door? - Edgeworth said, finding those sudden appearances rather annoying.

-I don't have time for this, Edgeworth. You know why I'm here.

-And who you're looking for... I know, Wright. Trucy works here, doesn't she? I have a few agents going over the staff. I couldn't get anything out of the witnesses because they were all in shock, so we're counting them on our own.

-*Sigh* Fine! What else do you have?

-There's something for you.

-I thought you said something about "unauthorized personnel" and "tampering with the evidence". - Phoenix joked.

-No, I mean it's literally for you. - Edgeworth said and gave the crusader the disc.

-"Oscuro Fenice". Care to translate? - The Dark Phoenix said when he saw the words on it.

-Really? I know it's Italian, but this is easier than basic level... Anyway. As I said, it's Italian. It stands for "Dark Phoenix", and I think you're supposed to watch this.

The Dark Phoenix gave the disc back to Edgeworth, and the prosecutor used the office's computer to analyze it. Before either of them could do anything, the movie player started, and the criminal duo appeared on the screen.

-Saluti. - Scarface was the one talking. - If you're watching this, then you're either a boring cop or prosecutor that's checking out their evidence, or that so-called "Dark Phoenix". Listen... I don't care if you're real or not, but something OR someone has been taking down one criminal after another. For all I care, you could be real or it could be the freaking Salvation Army, but I didn't get to where I am by underestimating the enemy. So here's the thing: by the time you're watching this, I've already done my business at that dumb bar. Not only that, but I also took a hostage. Who? Beats me, but it's up to you to save the day. Me and my boys will be waiting for you at the warehouse area on the south, warehouse 69 to be accurate. All you have to do to save the hostage is get your ass over here and let my people "eliminate the competition", but if you don't show up by tomorrow or if I see a single cop getting near us... Well, let's just say I warned you. Come alone, idiota, or there will be blood on your hands.

And with those final words, the screen went dark. Before the vigilante or the prosecutor had a chance to say anything, the door opened and Dick Gumshoe came in.

-Mr. Edgeworth, sir! We have the... Oh. - He stopped when he saw the figure standing next to his friend and boss.

-Close the door, detective. - Edgeworth simply ordered him, and Gumshoe did exactly that.

-Well, this is awkward... Uh... H-Hey, pal! Name's Dick Gumshoe. - The detective said and stretched his hand at the hero, but The Dark Phoenix didn't move a single inch. - Uh... Is he ok?

-What do you have? - The Dark Phoenix said with his rough, fake voice.

-Gyah! - Gumshoe flinched at the power in that voice. - Er, sorry about that. We've finally discovered the identity of the hostage, sir.

-Who is it? - Edgeworth asked and, oddly enough, he sounded more polite than the hero.

-Every member of the staff has been accounted for, but... I still can't believe they took her.

-Get on with it. - Both outlaw and lawful men commanded.

-They took the girl the manager hired for the entertainment... - The crusader's soul went to hell, and hearing the name made sure it would stay there. - Trucy Wright.

Gumshoe was just staring at the ground, Edgeworth was in shock, but Phoenix... Phoenix was going through every negative emotion ever experienced by a human being times 10. He was scared, depressed, shocked, frustrated and angry... Really, really angry. Edgeworth knew his friend was in no condition to face the madman, so he acted quickly.

-Detective Gumshoe. Please take The Dark Phoenix into custody until further notice.

-Uh? Oh, yes sir... But where is he?

Edgeworth turned to see that the vigilante had left without being noticed, and he stormed his way out of the building. He got out just in time to see fading lights in a dark alley a few blocks away, heading straight to the south. Edgeworth pulled out his phone to make an urgent call...

Back in the Dark Wing, Phoenix had only one goal: to save his daughter, and make the maniac responsible pay for it. His communicator ringed once before Cody's voice came in.

-There's a call for you, Mr. Wright.

-From Edgeworth. I knew he would... Transfer it.

Cody clicked a few buttons in his computer, and then both of them could hear the prosecutor.

-Stop right there, Wright! You're in no condition to do this.

-Does it look like I have a choice? You heard the puppet: it's me, or Trucy...

-So what? You're gonna let them kill you? Who's gonna take care of your daughter if that happens?

-I never said I'd let them. I'm taking down the Ventriloquist, Scarface and all of their gang.

-No, you're not! Not in this state. The way you are now, you will likely do something you'll regret for the rest of your life.

-And what if I do!?

-HOLD IT!

Suddenly, the Dark Wing stopped in its tracks and parked like a regular vehicle.

-What the hell!? What did you do, Edgeworth!?

-I have no idea what you're talking about, Wright.

-I did it. - Cody said.

-Cody! What's the big idea!?

-Listen to me, and listen carefully, Dark Phoenix. You're gonna stay there, you're gonna calm down, and then I'll turn off the override.

-I'm running out of time!

-Maybe, but what would she say if you end up killing someone?

The Dark Phoenix opened his mouth to answer, but Cody had a solid argument.

-And even if she somehow forgives you, what's gonna happen when Edgeworth over there sends his dogs after you?

-Watch your manners, kid!

-Shut up, bib boy! I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the hero... So, what do you say?

The Dark Phoenix didn't dare to say a word since he was going over and over through the possible scenarios that would result from his hunt fueled by anger. He knew Cody was right, and he also knew that going after someone while blinded by rage was suicide, so he used the calming techniques he had learned during his 7 years of training and research. After a few minutes, he broke the silence...

-Thanks. Both of you... You're right. I almost allowed the rage to break my principles, and doing that would cost me everything. It won't happen. I'll stop the Ventriloquist and his puppet boss by the book.

-Pfft. Yeah, right. - Edgeworth taunted.

-Fine. By MY book... Geez. Someone is still a little bit of a perfectionist. - The Dark Phoenix said before cutting the communication with Edgeworth. - Now, can I have my car back, Cody?

-As long as your killer instinct is gone... - Cody said before pressing a few keys. - There!

Just then, the Dark Wing started to move on its way to its destination.

-I programmed the vehicle to take you all the way to the warehouse area you typed before the call. I also hacked into the security cameras around, and there are a few armed guys guarding one of them. Let's see... I see at least one stationed in every wall outside, and two on the main entrance.

-Warehouse 69, I presume... No time to lose, then. I have an idea.

And as he made his way to meet the crime lord, The Dark Phoenix shared his plan with his assistant...

Location: Warehouse unit, warehouse 69.

30 minutes later.

Light was coming out of the warehouse 69, indicating that someone was using it. On the outside, armed thugs were watching over the dark night, looking out for any "costumed freak", as it was popular to say amongst criminals. The Dark Wing parked some distance away from it to avoid being spotted, and The Dark Phoenix left the safety of his vehicle and went straight for the top of the nearby buildings. One by one, all of the thugs around the warehouse were taken down silently until only the two in the front were left. The Dark Phoenix took out the first by pulling him away and around the corner of the building. The other reacted to his partner's scream of terror and went to investigate, but The Dark Phoenix had already maneuvered his way and was right behind the remaining thug. In a swift motion, he disarmed the remaining threat and grabbed his neck, asphyxiating him into unconsciousness. The Dark Phoenix dragged him all the way to where he was keeping the others, then went back to his vehicle in order to prepare his plan...

Inside of the warehouse, the Ventriloquist and Scarface were sitting in a chair on the back, with Trucy Wright lying on the ground not too far from them. Armed thugs were walking around without a defined path, but one of them was coming to them.

-Er, boss...

-What is it, Bobby? - Scarface asked.

-Are you sure he's coming?

Scarface raised his gun and aimed it at his (apparently) right-hand man.

-Are you questioning me?

-N-No! I'm not! I just... - Bobby said, scared to the point of almost wetting his pants.

-Ha! Relax, Bobby. I'm just messing around with ya. What I did at the bar was just to prove my point, so there's no point in doing it again anytime soon... Plus, that would be wasting your lives, and you guys do that on your own everyday. Hahahaha!

-Hehehe... That was funny, sir.

-Stop patronizing me, and get on with it. What do you want?

-Er, sure... Are you sure that Dark Freak is coming? What if he's not even real?

-Y-You're not gonna... K-Kill her? A-are you?

Bobby and Scarface turned to look at Ben, who was having one of his "talkative" moments.

-Who gave you permission to talk!? - Scarface shouted before slapping Ben with his Tommy SMG. - I'll deal with you later... What are ya looking at!?

Bobby had been one of the first to get the hang of treating Scarface as the boss instead of Ben, but this kind of moments were disturbing, no matter how many times he saw the puppet hitting the puppeteer.

-Well, sir... About the girl... D-Don't get me wrong! You're the boss and not the guy behind you, and I was gonna ask this anyway, but...

- Enough gibberish! I get it... And if I kill her or not, depends on my mood by tomorrow if no one shows up. Either way, remember what I told ya, Bobby: we're still gonna do this in two other locations. If nothing happens by the time we use those, the guy is probably a wimp hero-wannabe who knows better than to mess with us. If the legend is real and he tries to be a hero... Take a look around ya. - Scarface said and pointed at his armed minions. - 6 of them, all heavily armed, plus you and me. No way he's getting away unharmed...

-There's a vehicle coming closer. It's not a police car. - Someone said through their radios before cutting the communication.

-Who said that? - Scarface asked.

-I don't know, sir. It didn't sound like any of our guys.

-Well, you heard him. Let's greet our visitor. - Scarface said and the Ventriloquist got up. They made their way out, followed closely by all of their men.

When they reached the outside, they saw a weird military-like vehicle, all black, waiting a few feet away from the main door. Scarface didn't dare to move closer to check it out, choosing instead to order its owner to come out of it.

-I was hoping you wouldn't show up! Buy now that you did, all you have to do is show your face and let us fill it with lead. Then the girl can walk out of this unharmed... What the hell! We might even give her a ride back home if it makes you feel better.

Suddenly, the top of the vehicle opened and something came out of it and went high into the air, probably due to some kind of ejection seat. A set of Phoenix-like wings opened behind the figure, and everyone watching this scene had their brains blown out of proportion... Everyone except Scarface, who wasted no time in aiming his gun at the figure.

-Waste him!

They all did as they were told, and a bullet hell was unleashed against the figure in the sky... But as it fell, they all noticed that no blood was falling from the sky. When it reached their visual field, they saw why there was no blood...

-A cape?

Indeed. They had been shooting at a cape that had been attached to the seat. Once it touched the ground, the Dark Wing turned around and left the area at full speed. The thugs tried shooting at it, but Scarface was deep in thought. He and the Ventriloquist didn't move for a few seconds, and then realization came upon them...

-It was a distraction!

The Ventriloquist/Scarface went back to the warehouse. Meanwhile, on the back of the building...

-And you thought an ejection seat was a bad idea.

-Yeah, yeah. Keep bragging, Cody. I'll give you this one for free because you were right... Make a Wright pun, though, and you'll regret it. - The Dark Phoenix said as he was making his way inside the building through the ventilation system.

When he reached the inner air vent, he pushed the cover until it gave way, falling to the ground. He checked the surroundings and jumped out of the vent when he saw no threats, landing on top of a pile of wooden boxes. He turned on the Detective vision to scan the area and find his daughter. The scanner revealed her location in the back of the building, but before he could move, an alarm informed him of the incoming hostiles. *Dammit! No way I'm getting all the way to Trucy without getting spotted.* The Dark Phoenix thought. *Ok, Phoenix. Think! According to the scanner, there are 8 hostiles. One of them must be the Ventriloquist, so that means 7 thugs.* His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Scarface... On the back.

-Alright, chumps! Listen up! For all we know, he's already inside, so here's the plan... Spread out and find the idiota! I'll make sure our ticket outta here will not try anything funny.

The Dark Phoenix turned his head to the location of the psychotic crime lord, and the infrared/X-ray vision showed that he was standing right next to Trucy, the puppet pointing a gun at her. Rage was piling up again, but he calmed down. *Ok... Now I'm definitely not getting anywhere near her. What now?* He looked at the room again, assisted by his Detective vision. *First things first. I have to get rid of everyone in the room. Silently, to make matters worse, or the noise will alert the Ventriloquist of my presence. If only this room wasn't so bright, I could take them down while they're in the shadows.* He looked at the lamp located on the roof in the middle of the room, and it suddenly flickered.

-Dammit, Bobby! Why didn't you tell the boss about that nearly-broken lamp?

-"And spend our money in a place that we're only gonna use once?" That's what he said. What do you want me to do?

-If that thing falls on top of me, I'm putting a bullet in your head before I die. - The thug said and they both went their separate ways.

*That gives me an idea.* The Dark Phoenix thought and pulled out a Phoenix feather from his belt. He carefully aimed it at the single wire that kept the lamp hanging. *Ok. Aim carefully... No one under it?* He checked. *No... NOW!* He threw it with all of his strength and it made a clean cut on the wire, then went all the way to the next wall and stuck itself in it, ensuring that no one would find the artifact. The lamp fell on the ground loudly, scaring everyone in the building... Well, everyone except the one responsible for it.

-WHAT THE HELL!?

-What happened to the lamp!?

-See? I told you this would happen!

-Shut the hell up! This place is garbage. Big deal. Get your asses moving in case the Dark Freak shows up. - Scarface shouted from his place on the back.

*Good. Even their boss thought that was because of the facilities... Time to clean up this mess.* The Dark Phoenix then scanned the area once more to locate his enemies. *Let's see... Two on my side, two near the entrance, two on the wall in front of me and the lieutenant near his boss. I can work with this.*

He went after the threats below him first. He saw them going their separate ways across the labyrinth of boxes, and he went after the one on his left. He grabbed the guy by the neck and suffocated him into unconsciousness. He dragged the body to the end of the dead-end created by the boxes, and went after the other.

His Detective vision gave him the location of every criminal, along with an advantage in this room that was only illuminated by a few, weak lights on the walls. He moved across the labyrinth until he was right behind his target. In a swift motion, he disarmed the thug and placed him under a similar chokehold. After some struggle, the thug went limp. The predator dragged him to the same place of the last one and cuffed them together. He then used his (luckily) stealthy grappling gun to move above them, making his way to the thugs watching over the door.

The duo had their backs to the door, not expecting an attack from behind. Using his cape, The Dark Phoenix glided all the way to the wall and landed without making a noise. He turned to look at them before grabbing their heads and smashing them against each other. Thanks to a few boxes, no one saw this brutal display and the crusader had all the time in the world to drag them to a dark corner. Like the previous team, he cuffed them together, rendering them unable to do anything.

*Last group, but I still have to get rid of the second-in-command... Maybe using bait will work.* The vigilante looked for the remaining patrol and found them on top of a walkway. He moved carefully across the warehouse and then found himself one level below and right behind them. Using a nearby ladder, he climbed almost to the top, then moved across the edge. Just like that, he was right next to them and they had no idea.

-Hey. Isn't this place too quiet now?

-Well, now that you mention it, it kinda is... I wonder why.

The answer came to them in the form of The Dark Phoenix appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Supporting his feet on the walkway, he grabbed their heads and smashed them against the railing. Then he pulled them until they fell to the floor below, and they screamed in terror until they hit the solid concrete, going K.O. instantly. *Thankfully, that wasn't a lethal height.* He mused to himself. *Now, take the bait, Ventriloquist... Or is it Scarface? Whatever.*

-Huh?

-Get over there and find out who's screaming, Bobby. It's probably something about this dumpster.

The second-in-command ran to search for the source of the scream, but he was intercepted after a few turns across the labyrinth. The Dark Phoenix pinned him to the ground and suffocated him into unconsciousness just like the others. Scarface noticed the sudden silence, so the Ventriloquist pulled out their radio...

-Hey! Anyone? Talk to me, dammit! - The duo tossed it to the wall, shattering it. Then Scarface aimed his gun at Trucy's head. - I don't know how you did it, Dark Freak, but I know that you're here, and you somehow took out my boys... Now, show yourself! Or do you want me to paint this place red with her blood!?

A few seconds passed, and nothing happened... *There's got to be a way to take him down.*

-Three seconds, weirdo! One...

*No!*

-Two...

*I'm sorry, Truce... I have to do this...*

-Arrivederci, little girl...

Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadows, gliding until it landed right in front of the Ventriloquist/Scarface.

-Hehe... Hahahahaha! You hero chumps are all the same: predictable. - Scarface said as the Ventriloquist got up and walked slowly towards the defeated vigilante. - Now, hold still... This will hurt like hell for just a few seconds.

As the wooden gangster aimed the firearm at his head, Phoenix was still trying to look for an answer to this predicament... But to no avail. *No... I can't believe my life will end like this!* He looked at his daughter, peacefully lying on the ground. *If I die for one of my special girls, it'll be worth it... If only a miracle could happen...* He prepared himself for the worst...

-Hey, you!

Someone punched the Ventriloquist from behind, landing a solid jab on the right side of his face. Thanks to this, the criminal duo lost their aim and ended up shooting at a security camera in a corner. When they got back the balance, they looked for their attacker, eventually landing their sight on...

-YOU!

-Actually, that was me, pal.

It was Trucy... Or, to be accurate, her own puppet, Mr. Hat.

-Let me tell you something, Scarface. You are an embarrassment for the wooden people everywhere. Pinocchio would be disappointed. - Mr. Hat said.

-I took your advice. Instead of waiting to be saved, I made things happen on my own. - Trucy proudly said.

-Made things happen, you say? You think a mere jab on this fool is gonna stop me? - Scarface said, completely furious.

-No... - She looked at the floor for a moment, seemingly defeated. Then she raised her head, a confident smile on her face. - But I just gave the real hero a chance to do it.

With a karate chop, The Dark Phoenix instantly disarmed the puppet and assaulted the Ventriloquist with a flurry of punches. The lunatic was stunned, The Dark Phoenix turned his back to him and wrapped his arm around the opponent's head. The brutal show concluded as the crusader smashed the Ventriloquist against the floor, his back hitting solid concrete.

-And as a bonus for taking her...

The Dark Phoenix pulled the Scarface puppet away from its owner and dropped it on the floor. Then he stomped it, completely obliterating the doll. After that, he turned to look at his daughter, but he had to hold back the urge to hug her tight and treat her like a civilian...

-Are you ok? - He said, using his fake voice.

-Y-Yeah. I think I am... Who are you? And why did you save me?

*Because I'd do anything for my little girl.* He thought before going for a more professional answer.

-I am The Dark Phoenix. And I did this because it was the right thing to do.

-But... He was gonna kill you!

-If that's what it takes to save someone, so be it. I already lived my life. You're young and you have a lot of things to experience yet... Hopefully, not as bad as this.

They both stood there, looking at each other without saying anything but having a full conversation at the same time. Then Trucy pulled Mr. Hat back to its place and hugged the hero with all her strength. The vigilante/father returned it slowly and started to pat her on the back to comfort her. For Trucy, his touch was bringing her peace and it felt strangely familiar, but she ignored it and just allowed his gloved hand to do its work.

-Don't worry. You're safe now. - He simply said.

After restraining every criminal in the warehouse, he went back to his daughter and they both walked to the exit...

The next morning.

Location: Wright Anything Agency.

-And after last night's incident at the Wonder Bar, Benjamin Woodman, AKA The Ventriloquist, was apprehended by the police. Some reports indicate that he and his group were originally taken down by the rising vigilante known as "The Dark Phoenix" before the south precinct received the report about their location. During the interrogation, Woodman was determined to be unable to stand trial due to mental disease or defect, and he's currently under psychiatric supervision.

-Thanks for your detailed report, Maria. We'll be waiting for new information as it becomes available... - Frank said before turning his attention to the camera. - And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Personally, I'm used to psychos, but a guy using a puppet as a crime lord gives the ones I know a run for the money. In other news...

Phoenix turned off the TV, and Apollo Justice arrived at the office.

-Good morning, Mr. Wright.

The hobo merely waved a hand to greet him.

-Geez. At least you could pretend that you pay attention.

-Hey, Polly... Better? - Phoenix retorted.

-That was so funny I forgot to laugh. So... How is she doing? Trucy, I mean.

This got the attention of the ex-attorney, but he didn't move at all.

-I just got back from her room. She's not fine, but she's handling it better than most people would.

-Are you sure, Mr. Wright? That was a very traumatic event, and she's...

-Contrary to what most people think about my little girl, she's stronger than anyone gives her credit for. Myself included... - He got out of the couch and looked at his daughter's room. - I'm telling you, Polly. She'll get over it in no time. I bet she's in there, working on a new trick or some other project to keep her mind busy.

And she was, in fact, working on a new project... She was designing new outfits, each one of them completely different from the previous one. The only thing they all shared in common being a domino mask...

At the same time, in a psychiatric cell, Benjamin Woodman was lying on his bed... Alone. He hated being alone. He got up to sit on the side of the bed, resting his feet on the floor. One of them was missing the sock. He would fix the loneliness somehow... But until then, Socko would be enough.

**A/N: PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME, TRUCY FANS! I know having her going through so much feels awful, but I needed to build up the road for her major role on the next arc. Which, btw, I will rename: "Poisonous Love"... That said, I appreciate the reviews, favorites and everything this fic can get. Even negative feedback will be taken into consideration.**

**Whew! Wasn't that intense!? Inspired by the fact that I recently got myself another copy of Arkham City, I decided to go for a Predator chapter rather than more regular fighting. Here hoping I did the whole thing properly. Other than that, not much to say about this chapter. I went for the Ventriloquist because... Well, let's face it. That was an obvious adaptation, and I needed a minor villain for this. This one didn't feel like arc material, so that's pretty much it. Now, if you prefer Combat instead of Predator in Arkham City, then stay tuned. Next time, on "The Dark Phoenix"...**

-Didn't I tell you? Magic is easy as one...

She knocked out a thug with a flip kick.

-Two...

She pulled out a set of linking rings, detached them and tossed them at three other thugs. The remaining one tried to punch the girl from behind.

-Three!

Her "friend" came out of nowhere and punched the attacker on the nose, probably breaking it and leaving him K.O.


	7. Love and Magic

The Dark Phoenix.

Chapter 7: Love and Magic.

Location: LA Genreal, IC Unit.

Time: 1 week after the Grundy incident.

Voices… Voices everywhere. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, Iris couldn't stop listening to them. Not only that, but they were in pain. They voices were subtle and delicate, but at the same time they made her feel their pain. They were strangers, but she also felt a desire to protect them. That desire woke her up… But there was nothing or no one around her. She was alone in her hospital room, and only now she remembered the circumstances that brought her there on the first place.

-Right. That… thing.

Suddenly, the voices came back stronger than before now that she was conscious. That consciousness allowed her to push them aside so she could focus on her own situation…

-There was the… creature, that costumed guy and… My beloved!

She remembered her flower, and the pain it had unintentionally inflicted upon her. Carefully, she got out of her bed and walked to the door. She looked outside of her room, but found little to no people around.

-Where did those voices come from, then?

She casted her doubts aside when a doctor approached her.

-Ma'am? Are you ok? How do you feel?

-I'm… Why is it so empty here?

-Don't worry. You're in the Intensive Care Unit, but the number of patients that need to be transferred here has declined recently. That's why it's so slow here… Now, go back to your bed and we can discuss your situation in calm.

She did as he told her, and the doctor went for her chart. He started to look back and forth between her and the chart, as if something wasn't making sense.

-That's weird. It says here that you're supposed to be sedated… Apparently, the amount of chlorophyll and other substances in your body hasn't decreased at all ever since you were admitted. They're also testing the flower that caused your wound, in case it had something to do with it, and…

-Flower? You mean my beloved friend!? Where is my rose!? – She asked, desperate to meet her precious plant again.

-Ms. Hawthorne! Calm down. I'm sorry, but it's now considered a medical waste. Once they're done testing it, the guys at the lab will dispose of it.

-Dispose? No! You can't do that! I need it! It's the only friend I have left! - She shouted and got on her feet, ready to run across the whole building to find it.

-Ma'am. I need you to sit down. - The doctor said while stealthily pulling out a syringe with a strong sedative.

He grabbed Iris from behind in an attempt to restrain her and use his sedative. She struggled and her hair moved wildly in the air because of it. Unbeknownst to either of them, a pinkish dust was coming from it, spreading across the room as her hair was moving. The doctor breathed some of it, but aside from the strawberry scent, he didn't notice anything particular about it... Until he started to feel dizzy. His vision was getting blurry, and his thoughts were slowly being replaced by a single desire...

-Let me go! - Iris demanded.

He felt the desire to please her and obey her every whim and command, so he did what she wanted. He released her and dropped the syringe, and Iris just stood there, shocked due to the chain of events.

-Why did you let me go?

-Because... You asked... - He merely said, acting like a zombie without will of his own.

She was interested about this outcome, but she wasn't going to trust him yet. Instead, she decided to test her theory and have some fun at the same time...

-Let's see... Stand in one leg.

And so he did.

-Now, jump while spinning without dropping that leg.

He was like a trained dog doing what the master asked, no matter what. One by one, he accomplished every silly task she asked him to do. Iris was having even more fun than ever in her entire life, but then she remembered her top priority...

-My rose! Take me to it! Now!

-As you wish..

He went for a wheel chair, and she decided to just roll with it (no pun intended). The zombiefied doctor took her to the lab that was registered on her chart, and they both got inside. The zombie looked for the precious flower until he found it, almost intact, near a microscope. Iris practically ran the short distance between her and her plant before taking it away from his hands and hugging it tight, but carefully.

-Thank God you're ok! I won't let anything or anyone separate us again...

-Iris...

The maiden heard yet another voice, closer than any of the previous ones. It was unknown to her, and yet familiar at the same time. It was like if someone she had known for a long time, but hadn't been able to talk, was doing it for the first time ever. She looked around, but there was only her and her slave.

-Who is it?

-Down...

She looked down as the voice told her, but there was only the floor... Then her eyes landed back onto her precious rose.

-W-Was that...

-Yes...

She rushed to a table and carefully placed the now-sentient plant on top of it.

-H-How? Wh-What's going on?

-New... power...

-Wh-What? What power?

-Doctor...

-Doctor? You mean him? - She said while pointing at the doctor, realizing that his current condition and the voices weren't a coincidence.

-Power... Weak... Voice... Weak...

-I, uh... How do I make it stronger? - She said. Even if still in shock, the possibility of talking to her only friend in this world was tempting.

-You... Like us... Water... Nutrients...

She carefully grabbed the rose and turned to leave the hospital, worried that others could try to take her friend away from her. She was on her way out, the zombie following her closely. After changing from the hospital robe to more casual clothing given to her by Maya, they walked out of the building. A few members of the staff noticed the couple, but no one paid much attention to them... If they had, they would have noticed her skin turning green at some areas on her body, and her hair slowly shifting from ebony black to a blood-like red...

Location: Wright Anything Agency.

An afternoon at the Wright Anything Agency. Usually, Phoenix Wright would be alone at this time of the day while his employee and (sometimes) laughing stock Apollo Justice was out in some sort of investigation or getting the lunch for everyone, always in company of his own daughter. These days, however, the hobo father had been overprotective of her due to the incident with the Ventriloquist/Scarface. Oddly enough, she didn't mind being inside. Ever since her kidnapping, she's been spending her spare time in her room, doing God knows what. At first he was ok with it, but he didn't raise her for 7 years, just to have her become a shut-in. He turned off the TV and got out of the couch before walking to her door. He knocked it a little before talking...

-Truce? Are you ok?

-Yeah. Everything is fine here, daddy.

*That's it! Time to see what's going on in there.* He thought.

-I'm coming in. Is it ok? - He asked.

-Eh... - She simply said, then the room sounded like a war zone.

*That's weird. What is she doing there?* He thought before going for the doorknob, but... *Locked? I told her to keep the door open unless she's out or dressing.*

-What did I tell you about the door, young lady? - He said before going for the keys in his pocket.

Before he could use them, however, Trucy opened the door.

-Hey! What can I help you with, daddy?

-Why was the door locked, young lady?

-Er... I, uh... I was doing some cleaning here, and I didn't want to get any dust into the rest of the office. I closed the door, but I think I put the lock on by accident.

-Cleaning? Really? Then why is the window closed? - The hobo said while pointing at the unopened window.

-Oh, that? I, uh...

Before she could come up with an excuse, Phoenix noticed a piece of paper on theground next to her desk. He moved to it and picked it up, but he wasn't ready for the content of it...

-A newspaper clip? "The Dark Phoenix: fact or fiction?" Truce... Anything to say about this? I'll know if you lie. - He said while poking the Magatama in his pocket.

For all he knew, this was just a leftover from a school project unrelated to whatever she was hiding, but grasping at straws had worked many times before.

-Fine...

She went for one of the drawers and pulled out what appeared to be a scrapbook. She gave it to him, and his eyes widened with every page...

-I've been collecting them ever since... you know...

Even if he was just a recent "star", she had almost half of the book filled with clips about the Dark Phoenix. His actions, questions about him made by the journalists. You name it, she had it. *Impressive. She even managed to get articles from other cities... This seems oddly familiar.* He thought, thinking about why a harmless scrapbook would trigger an alarm in his head. At first he had nothing, but...

-Er, Truce? Didn't you do something like this with clips about prosecutor Gavin?

-Yeah. Why?

*Oh, no! She didn't!*

-Say... D-Do you have a... well... How do I say this?

-Oh, no! It's not like that. I just appreciate what he's doing for everyone. Like mommy Maya and the Steel Samurai.

*Thank God!* He thought and let go of the breath he was holding. He was so relieved that he didn't even notice her comment about "mommy Maya". *My own daughter having a crush on my other self would be so awkward.*

-Ok, Trucy. If that's all you were doing, then I have nothing to worry about. Just don't lock the door, ok? - And he left her room without waiting for an answer.

*Whew! Give me criminals, zombies and a psycho with an armed puppet, but my daughter in love with me is twice as scary.* He thought while leaving her room faster than you can shout "Hold It!". He was so relieved about her denial of it that he didn't even bother to confirm it with his amulet. If he had...

-Wow. He dropped it just like that? He made me skip school once when he saw my book about prosecutor Gavin... Not that I mind. He was onto something, but at least that kept him away from my big project...

With that said, Trucy walked to her closet and pulled out a box from it. Inside of it, her new "trick" was waiting for a field test.

-Hmm... I think I'll try this tonight...

Location: LA General. A fe hours later.

After his "conversation" with Trucy and some lunch, Wright had a phone call from Edgeworth. The prosecutor asked him to get Maya and meet him at the hospital for some... news.

-We're here, Edgeworth. What happened?

-Well, first off, let me tell you that this is more related to Maya, but I asked you to come here for support, Wright.

-What happened here? You and your boys are acting like something was missing. - Maya asked.

-Funny choice of words... As you might know, your cousin, Iris, was hospitalized here.

-Iris? Yeah, she was here. What does that have to... No! - Maya tried to ask, but then connected the dots on her own.

-I need you to stay calm. We received a report this morning. According to the staff here, she had a few scheduled tests, but she was gone when a nurse arrived into her room to move her. The footage from the security cameras reveals that a doctor took her outside and, for some reason, they left on foot instead of using his car. Probably to avoid detection.

-Nonononono! This can't be happening! - Maya said while pacing back and forth.

-Maya, calm down. - Phoenix said before hugging her.

-I can't calm down! How do you want me to calm down!? Mom, sis... If I lose someone else because I failed to do something about it...

Suddenly, Phoenix grabbed both of her arms.

-Listen to me, Maya Fey! This wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault. If there's something I've learned during these last few years is that things happen... You can't blame yourself over everything that happens around you. Understand?

Feeling more at ease, she slowly returned the hug.

-Thanks, Nick. What would I do without you?

-Waste all of Kurain's treasures in burgers and Samurai merchandise, maybe. - Her boyfriend joked.

-It's funny cause it's true... Oh, wait! It's not. - Maya tagged along with his joke before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

-If you two are done with your... "Interesting" exhibition, I already issued an alert about Iris and the doctor. The second they're spotted, a squad will be all over them. - Edgeworth interrupted.

-Thanks, Edgeworth. Don't worry, Maya. If that fails, I'll find her... No. HE will find her.

-Indeed. I will...

-Not you! - The couple said, scaring the prosecutor out of his wits.

*It appears I missed their secret code for Wright's other profession... Gosh! They're so meant for each other to the point that it's annoying.* Edgeworth thought as he saw them walk out of the building...

Later that night.

-Anything yet?

-Not since the last time you asked me about two minutes ago, Mr. Wright.

Tonight, the Dark Phoenix was searching for the missing Iris Fey. He still kept patroling the streets for any kind of incident like any other night, but he rushed out of the scene ASAP without restraining unconscious criminals every time he was done.

-Well, try again! Maya has already lost too much of her family, and I won't let her lose another relative.

-Don't you think I know that? She's not just a fellow Samurai fan, Mr. Wright. She's also a good friend, and when you told me everything she's been through... I want her happy as much as you do, but we're not gonna find anything just because we want to.

Suddenly, an alarm started to ring in Cody's computer.

-What was that about "not gonna find anything just because we want to"? - The Dark Phoenix mocked.

-Don't get your hopes too high. I still need to verify what's going on. - The technical prodigy pressed a few keys. - Damn! It's not about Iris. It's a stupid gang war not too far from your current location.

-Not now! - The vigilante shouted, scaring his assistant due to the volume of his voice combined with the sensitive microphone.

-O-K... I-I'll send you the c-coordinates, then I'll go get my soul back. I think it ran all the way to New York.

-Oh, uh... Sorry about that, hehe. - The Dark Phoenix said while rubbing the back of his head through the hood.

Awkwardness tossed aside, the hero ran all the way to the location marked by his Detective Vision. Unfortunately for him, it was in an area that couldn't be accessed by car, so he had to get out of the Dark Wing. His high stamina combined with skillful cape gliding made the trip much easier, so he experienced little to no exhaustion when he reached his goal: a residential area with buildings practically rubbing against each other. *I'd like a few words with whoever designed this place, but being greedy isn't really a crime... Neither stupidity.* He mused to himself. The real crime was occurring at the playground used by children at day.

-Found them...

A free-for-all fight was unfolding in that section meant for fun. Groups of all kinds were present: white, black, latinos, a few asians. You name it, and there were at least two representatives of it. *This is what happens when you put animals too close to each other.* He thought. (Disclaimer: this scenario isn't meant to play on racial stereotypes or any kind of insult. The true goal is to demonstrate the potential for chaos within humanity in general.)

-Stay out of our territory, blues!

-In your dreams, reds!

They were calling each other off based on the colors of their clothes. The Dark Phoenix looked at the surroundings to make sure no innocent civilians would get involved before throwing a few smoke pellets at the larger group with about 6 punks. Gliding right behind the projectiles and letting the darkness of the night conceal his presence, he approached slowly. When they exploded...

-*cough* What the hell?

Aided by the Detective Vision and his training to fight under the worst possible conditions, maneuvering through the smoke was no different from moving at daylight. He grabbed two of them by the head before smashing them together, rendering both unconscious. He grabbed a third by the neck and smashed his head against the solid concrete. Last, but not less impressive, he jumped high into the air and rested both of his hands on the shoulders of two guys. He kicked the last one on the head and used the gravity to bring his "supporters" down to the ground. He landed safely. Them? Not so much, if the sound of their skulls was any hint about it. It all happened so fast that none of them had a chance to react. Even the ones outside of the smoke had a difficult time processing what just happened, but they slowly made their way to the commotion when their brains came back into the real world.

-What the hell just happened?

-I don't know. That smoke appeared out of nowhere, and then there was this sound of bones cracking.

*They even stopped fighting each other. Hell! They're talking like they were all part of the same group... Good to know they're afraid, but it also means it's gonna be me against all of them. Not that it's my first time having all odds against me, but I don't have time for this.* The Dark Phoenix thought to himself. He had to take them down ASAP to continue his search.

-Uh... Hello? Anybody there? - One of them said as they moved closer to the smoke.

*And... NOW!*

The Dark Phoenix came out of the smoke, using that same impulse to take one of them down. With a punch in the head, the guy was down for the count.

-WHAT THE HELL!?

-Who the hell is that!?

-It's that Dark Phoenix guy. Kill him!

The thug who gave that order tried to land a jab on the vigilante's face, but the Dark Phoenix caught the fist on his hand. Slowly, he twisted the guy's wrist and the criminal ended up on his knees. The Dark Phoenix struck him with a knee on the face, knocking him out instantly. With a spin, he hit another with the back of his hand, but the guy remained conscious. Another spin and a kick found its way to another thug's head, then he elbowed an incoming threat on the gut. These guys were in a stun state, but the rest decided to arm themselves. One grabbed a baseball bat, another a pipe, and a third guy pulled a knife from his pocket. The batter swung the wooden tool, but the Dark Phoenix crouched to avoid it. The guy with the pipe tried to smack him on the head, but the crusader dodged the attack. The one with the blade tried to slash him twice, but both attacks were dodged just as easily as the previous ones. When he tried to stab the hero, the Dark Phoenix caught the arm. He twisted it, grabbed the thug's head and forced it against his armored knee. Instant K.O. *Too easy, but no time to mess with them. Gotta get back to search for Iris.* The Dark Phoenix thought.

-Did you see that?

-Shut up, man! Just... I don't know! Hit him, everyone!

It was a show worthy of the Roman Coliseum. Counterattacks, jabs, elbow strikes, kicks, and he even used a few Phoenix Feathers to disarm a few of them who tried to pick the previously mentioned knife or pull out their own by hitting the blade out of their hands. The Talon was also used to remove bigger weapons and pull a few of them into a clothesline. One by one, the gang members were incapacitated by blunt force to the head, dislocated limbs or even broken bones. Near the end of the brutal display, only six were left.

-Dammit! How is this possible? We were more than him!

-Screw this, man! I'm outta here! - And the coward started to run.

The Dark Phoenix was about to go after him, but...

-HOLD IT!

Up in one of the swings at the playground, two figures were standing tall against them, but the bigger one vanished faster than you can say "Objection!", probably just there for dramatic effect. This new character (female, based on the voice and petite build), was right in front of the guy trying to run away. She was wearing a hood and cape similar to the ones used by the original vigilante, albeit a dark blue instead of black, and a domino mask could be spotted on her face. The cape/hood combo was kept together by a single diamond-shaped pin. Her body was covered by a long-sleeved black dress that reached to her mid-thigh section just above the knee, the Phoenix symbol resting on her chest. Dark blue boots and black tights covering her legs, the boots almost reaching the knees. Hands covered in gloves not as thick as the ones worn by the Dark Phoenix, but still durable enough. Last but not least, a belt carrying several trinkets with a diamond-shaped buckle. One jump later, she landed on top of him, and stomping his head against the floor ensured he wouldn't get up anytime soon.

-Where did she come from!?

-How should I know!? One minute, we're fighting one freak, and then she takes out that guy like it was nothing.

And suddenly, she was in the middle of the group. They all took a step back from the shock.

-How did you do that!?

-Didn't I tell you? Magic is easy as one...

She knocked out a thug with a flip kick.

-Two...

She pulled out a set of linking rings, detached them and tossed them at three other thugs. The remaining one tried to punch the girl from behind.

-Three!

Her "friend" came out of nowhere and punched the guy on the nose, leaving him K.O. and probably breaking it. The guy struck by the rings weren't down just yet, though, but she was already in front of them by the time they snapped out of the stun. With an impressive display of acrobatics, she used the guys standing next to each other like steps. Every step of hers was a kick on their chests, and she concluded by kicking the third on the face. He was down and the others, while conscious, were in too much pain to get up. The conclusion of this bizarre moment brought the Dark Phoenix back into reality, He ha to find out who this girl was and stop her before she ended up hurting herself... Or worst. As he moved closer, he noticed two things: one was the star pattern on her cape, simulating the night sky and giving her what the vigilante could only describe as "a special something". And the other was the fact that she seemed to be holding something on her left hand. When he was right behind her, she dropped a few capsules that exploded upon contact with the floor and creating a thick smoke cloud. He recovered quickly from the shock, but it had given her more than enough time to escape. *Dammit!* Was all he could think.

-Police! Nobody moves!

*Uh oh. Time to leave.* He thought before using his grapple gun to evade the officers (he was officially registered as "arrest upon sight", his only safe connection being Edgeworth and Gumshoe). The guys in blue arrived at a familiar scene of criminals incapacitated by force, unaware of the unusual twist that had occurred just a few minutes ago...

Location: The Cave.

A few hours later.

-So, let me get this straight: a girl in a costume like yours took out six guys. Are you telling me that a little Dark Phoenix-wannabe saved your butt? - Cody said while struggling to contain his shock and mild desire to laugh.

-Ok. First of all, she didn't save me. All she did was interrupt a fight that I had under control. - A still-armored Phoenix said with the hood off.

-Keep thinking that.

-Shut up. Second, you're missing the point.

-And the point is...

Phoenix got out of his seat and started to pace back and forth.

-Look. When I decided to do this, I had two goals in mind: one was to protect the innocent when the law couldn't do it and fill the gaps. And the other was bringing hope and inspire people... - He went for the computer and pressed a few keys, revealing the images of the girl captured by the Detective Vision. - But this isn't what I had in mind.

-So, there's someone out there trying to help. So what?

-You've seen what I have to go through every night. I have been training for seven year, and sometimes it's still really hard to do. A girl like her... I don't know what she had in mind, but she has no idea what she's getting herself into.

-Ok. Let's say you're right, and she's not skilled at fighting...

-That reminds me: she wasn't fighting per se. I analyzed her moves, and that was more like using acrobatics as an offensive tool... - He noticed the annoyed glare Cody was giving him after being interrupted. - Er. Sorry about that. Go on.

-Why not giving her some of your knowledge? You could use a partner, you know? Especially after the Scarface incident.

The hobo/hero thought about that moment when he was willing to sacrifice himself, only getting out ofit thanks to his daughter. *Wait! Girl, relatively small complexion, magic... Nah. She wouldn't. Plus, how would Trucy get that kind of acrobatic skills?* He thought before going over Cody's idea one last time. True, having someone else to help him would be beneficial, but...

-No. Having a partner would make things a lot easier, but if something happens to her because I allowed this... No. If I see her again, I'll talk her out of this or find out who she is to tell her parents. God help us if she has to face someone like the Ventriloquist, or even another Solomon Grundy.

-Fine. Makes sense... And speaking of Grundy, there's something you need to see... - Cody pressed more keys and images of the Talon gadget appeared onthe screen. - Take a look at the claw.

Phoenix moved closer to check out his device. It looked the same, except for...

-Yellow substance? Hey, I remember this. There was something like that covering the flower that... - He stopped, feeling bad for what Iris had gone through and because he couldn't find her yet.

-Let's not think about that, shall we? Here's what I wanted you to see. - With the mouse,he opened a new document with lots of data on it (it was all Phoenix could make of it, at least). - I asked a Biology professor to take a look at it, and avoiding the questions wasn't easy. He's also an expert in Chemistry and other sciences, and this is what he got.

-Let's see... Hmm. Interesting.

-You have no idea what it says, right?

-Not at all. - Phoenix admitted with a sheepish smile, and Cody could only facepalm at that.

-Ugh. Here's the breakdown... It's an organic fluid charged with some sort of unidentified energy, which is probably related to that Kurain thing you mentioned. On its own harmless, but when combined with another organic entity, it can cause a wide variety of mutations depending on the amount of it used. Do you know what this means?

It took Phoenix a while to put the pieces together, but when he did...

-I've got to find her. Now.

-She's not the only one. What about your fan number 2? - Phoenix gave him a puzzled look. - I'm the first, remember?

-O-K... Iris first, but if I see that girl again, I'm putting an end to her game. I don't have time for childs play. - *On the other hand, I could use her help right now JUST to find Iris.* He added mentally, wondering where Iris could be and who this girl was...

Location: Wright Anything Agency.

-Achoo! - A hooded figure sneezed as she was climbing to the window of the Agency.

She reached her destination and got inside, finding herself on the room of Trucy Wright. Se pulled her hood back and removed the domino mask, revealing none other than the owner of said room.

-Wow. Borrowing uncle Gummy's police radio was a good idea, but I wasn't expecting to find him on my first day... Oh, well. Maybe if I impress him some more, he'll ask me to be his official sidekick, we will work together and... Maybe... In a few years... He and I... - She softly slapped herself with both hands. - No. One step at a time, Trucy Wright. Plus, you're not doing for yourself, but for those with no one to protect them... Like he does.

With her mind settled, she switched from her superhero attire to pajamas and went to bed. One last thought crossed her mind before being consumed by the Dream World...

*I have a feeling this isn't the last time we work together, Dark Phoenix.*

Location: ?

-Tell me more. I want to know everything about you and your world.

Iris had somehow stumbled across a botanical garden that had been recently abandoned. A few street punks had been using it as their hideout, but her new ability to control others made things much easier for her.

-We've been here from the beginning. We can coexist with the animals, but humans... They destroy us. No reason at all beyond unnecessary expansion of their colonies. - She heard her rose say.

-That's horrible!

-But you... Different. You treat us well, and you are like us. Help us!

-But how?

-Humans destroy us... Stop that... Destroy humans!

-N-No! I want to help, but you're talking about genocide! It's wrong. We won't be better than them.

-Then... Like them... Enslave humans!

Iris turned to look at her zombie group... Her zombie army.

-I... I think... - She hesitated, but only for a moment. Then her resolve was clear. - I think I can work with that.

Her skin and hair color had been fluctuating all day, but her new resolve completed the process: her skin was a pale green , and her hair was completely red now, making her look like her evil sister... Ye somehow, even more twisted than Dahlia.

**A/N: Well, now. There it is. The first chapter in the "Poisonous Love" arc, and quite the beginning, if I do say so myself. Now, for those of you wondering "What took this writer so freaking long?", let me just say that the real world decided to throw a major family event my way, and I've been moving all over the place in order to prepare myself. But worry not, for this is over and I'll be able to update faster.**

**What do you know! Iris has gone green, Phoenix is looking for her like crazy and... Holy Ami Fey! We've got Trucy kicking butts! In case you're wondering: yes, she is this world's Batgirl sans the bat theme. As for not giving her a codename, that was intentional. On a side note, if anyone is having trouble at picturing her outfit, it's based off of Batgirl from "The Batman", and it's my personal favorite (when it comes to design, ok). I just slightly tweaked it to look more like Dark Phoenix.**

**A few topics before I conclude: neither this chapter or the Ventriloquist one have gone through betareading because my reader is suddenly MIA (if you see this, hit me a PM because I'm getting worried about your welfare), so between that and the fact that I write using touch keyboard (which messes up horribly!), I know I have an epic amount of typos. So unless it's something that completely ruins the flow (as an example, murdered-murderer), I would appreciate not being reminded at every review. If you do, please direct me to it so I can know where to look at instead of vague.**

**On a last note, I'm considering if I should stop using the "Next time" parts. I'm an improviser, but sometimes I create stuff on those that collides with the final product because I either forget about them, or I can't find a way to fit them into it, even if I'm planning to do so from the beginning. A little feedback regarding this would be appreciated, but until then... Next time, on "The Dark Phoenix"**

-What were you thinking? Do you think this is a game? Well, I have news for you: this is the real world, and there's a high chance that you won't be so lucky next time. At best, minor injuries. At worst... What do you think your parents would do if something happened to you? - *I know what I would, but I'd never forgive myself.*

She slapped his hand off her shoulder.

-I know! I know all of it! I almost got killed by a lunatic. - She said and she quickly covered her mouth. *Nice move, Trucy. Too much info.*

*Lunatic?* The Dark Phoenix thought before connecting the dots... *Oh, hell no!* And in a swift motion, he pulled off her mask and knocked the hood off her head.


	8. Public Serv Announcement (NO REVIEWS!)

The Dark Phoenix.

PSA: Betareaders (DO NOT REVIEW!)

Hello, internets, and welcome to the first Public Service Announcement of yours truly, God-Like Turnabout. The topic for today will be about betareaders, so if you're interested about the job, keep reading...

Now, a guest reviewer mentioned something about being interested, but not being able due to not having an account with enough content to do so. Let me tell you this: you don't need a beta permission. While I do require you to have one for communication, I really don't know how the beta system of this site works. Here's how I do it... All I ask is an email account to send you a copy of whatever chapter I need checked, which I yet through 's Private Message system. Before I accept a betareader, though, you must show me an example of your work. All I require to start the "test" is your pen name, your age (or an approximate, in case you want to keep some privacy) and the method you will use. Pen name is for contact info, age is just to make sure I'm not giving my work to a 6 year old, and the method is to give you some feedback about what I'd like to see and some tips to make it easier for you. With that done, you message me the email account so I can send you a copy of a previously posted chapter for the test, I see your work and, depending on the result, we can move on to the official part of our agreement. You get to read some Dark Phoenix action before others, I get a double-checked material, and everyone's happy.

Thanks for your attention, everyone. I'd like to remind you to avoid posting a review on this chapter. If you're interested, send mea PM. This PSA will be replaced by the next chapter of The Dark Phoenix once it's done (hopefully a checked version), and if you have any questions, use a Message. Until next time, enjoy your day.


End file.
